Jesus, Take the Wheel
by purdyinpink11
Summary: Troy and Sharpay had begun dating in their senior year of high school. They had continued dating all through university, but in their last year of university, they broke up...continued inside xTroypayx
1. Albuquerque, Here We Come!

**A/N: Hey guys. This is my first story on FanFiction, so please leave me some feedback, if there's anything I can do to make my story better. If you don't like it, please tell me. Tell me if I should continue writing it, or if I should stop. Thank you :)**

**Summary: **Troy and Sharpay had begun dating in their senior year of high school. They had continued dating all through university, but in their last year of university, they broke up. Troy stayed in Albuquerque and played basketball for the state team, as well as coached the middle school's basketball team part time. Sharpay moved to New York to pursue her acting career. But now, 3 years later, Sharpay's back with big new for Troy.

**Chapter 1**

June 30  
_Springfield, MI  
__4:30 p.m._

"Mommy?" a little voice in the back seat of Sharpay Evans mini van said.

"Yeah?" 25-year-old Sharpay said.

"Can we be there soon?"

"I wish." Sharpay said, with a sigh.

"How much longer?" 3-year-old Katrina whined.

"I don't know, honey." Sharpay said irritably. Sharpay had been driving for over 10 hours, and was tired of Katrina's questions. "We'll stop soon though."

"Okay." Katrina leaned back in her car seat, and looked out the window. "Where are we?"

"We're in Missouri." Sharpay said.

"Are we close?"

"We have 2 more states to go."

"Yes?" Katrina asked, confusedly.

"Not yet. Just take a little nap, and when you get up we'll get something to eat."

"Okay." Katrina closed her eyes, and soon enough, she was asleep.

Sharpay looked at her daughter through her rearview mirror. She couldn't believe how much her daughter looked like her father. Of course, she had her hair and her smile, but other than that, she looked like her dad. Sharpay couldn't help but think she was doing the wrong thing by not telling him about his daughter, but she shook that out of her mind, and continued driving.

"Everything will work itself out when the time's right." Sharpay said to herself.

* * *

"Hello?" Sharpay said, answering her cell phone, 15 hours later.

"_Hey Shar."_

"Hey Ryan. What's up?"

"_How far are you guys?"_

"We're in Oklahoma now. We should be there in about another 6 or 7 hours, depending on how many times we stop."

"_Okay. I may not be home to greet you guys, but you have a key, so let yourself in. Gabi might be there, though."_

"Okay. I'll see you later then."

"_Okay, and Shar?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Stop worrying about it."_

"How did you-"

"_I'm your brother. Bye Sharpay."_

"Bye." Sharpay flipped her phone shut, and put it in the passenger seat.

Sharpay continued driving, when she heard Katrina wake up.

"Mommy?"

"Morning, baby."

"Morning. Mommy, I'm hungry."

"I know, baby. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Umm…pancakes!"

"Pancakes?"

"Yup." Katrina said, with a smile.

"Okay, then pancakes it is."

"With the sauce thing."

"Syrup?"

"I think so."

"Okay, well then let's go."

Sharpay stopped off at a McDonald's on the way, and got pancakes for Katrina and a coffee for herself. Before leaving the McDonald's, Sharpay put in a movie for Katrina to keep her quiet for a while.

* * *

After a few hours, Katrina asked, "Mommy, what are we going to do in Appleturkey?"

Sharpay couldn't help but smile. Katrina couldn't say Albuquerque right, so she just said Appleturkey.

"We're going to see Uncle Ryan, and Aunty Gabi, and some other people."

"Is that all?" Katrina whined.

"No, baby. You're going to go to school, and I'm going to get a job and go to work."

"Like in New York?"

"Yes, baby, like in New York."

"Are we going back to New York?"

"Not for a while, hon."

"Oh."

Sharpay looked through her mirror, and saw Katrina looking out the window.

"You okay?" Sharpay asked.

Katrina nodded. "Can I have some juice, please?"

"Sure, baby, one second." When Sharpay got to a stoplight, she got a juicebox out of the mini cooler in the front seat, put the straw in and handed it to Katrina.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, honey."

_July 1  
__Albuquerque, NM  
__1:42 p.m._

"Katrina?" Sharpay said.

"Yes?" Katrina said, looking up at her mother.

"We're almost there, hon." Sharpay said with a smile.

"We are?" Katrina said, opening her eyes wide with excitement.

"Yup. We're almost at Uncle Ryan's house?"

"Really? We're in Appleturkey?"

"Yeah."

"Finally." Katrina said, keeping her eyes peeled on the window so she wouldn't miss a thing.

_Ryan and Gabriella's House_

"Okay, everybody out." Sharpay said, unbuckling her seat belt.

"Get me out, Momma! Get me out!" Katrina said, excitedly.

"Relax, relax." Sharpay closed her door, and opened the back door, watching as Katrina tried to get herself out of the car seat. "Sit still, Katrina, so I can unbuckle you."

Katrina sat still in her seat, but Sharpay could tell she was ready to burst.

"There they are!" a voice called, as Sharpay put Katrina on the ground. She turned around and saw Gabriella running towards them.

"Hi!" Sharpay said, going up to Gabriella, and giving her a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good! How are you doing? You look good." Gabriella said.

"Thanks. So do you."

"And who is this pretty little girl?" Gabriella asked, looking at Katrina, who was standing beside Sharpay, not knowing what to do.

"My name's Katrina Lynn Evans and I'm 3 years old." Katrina said knowingly.

"Hi Katrina. Do you remember me? I'm Aunty Gabi." Katrina shook her head. "That's okay, because I remember you, and you are even prettier than the last time I saw you." Katrina looked down and smiled shyly.

"She's adorable, Shar." Gabi said.

"She's really something." Sharpay said, looking behind at Katrina who was hiding behind her leg."

"You must be tired from that long trip. You take Katrina upstairs so you guys can clean up and take a rest. I'll take all your stuff out, and when you get up I'll have lunch ready for you guys. It may be a little late, but Ryan's bringing home dinner, and God knows when that will be."

"Are you sure? I really don't want to put all this work on you."

"Sharpay, you just drove for over 30 hours, you must be tired and are probably feeling dirty. I'm sure you guys can use a nap in a bed instead of in a car."

"If you're sure…"

"I am, now, go on. I'll take care of everything down here."

"Okay. I'll just get some clothes for us, and I'll be upstairs." Sharpay said, going into the trunk, and getting out a small bag that she had put a change of clothes in.

"Good."

"Come on, Trina. Let's go take bath."

"Okay." Katrina said, grabbing onto her mother's hand.

They walked inside the house. Sharpay looked around for a bit, remembering her times here, and then she took Katrina upstairs.

**A/N: Tell me what you guys thought of this chapter. Good? Bad? Sucky? Whatever you guys think. And if you guys can help me with a title for it, that would be good too. Please leave feedback : )**


	2. We Meet Again

**A/N: Wow, I didn't expect to get so many good reviews. Thank you so much. I really appreciate it.**

**Chapter 2**

"Wake up, my love." Sharpay whispered to a sleeping Katrina. Katrina's eyes fluttered open. She looked up, but didn't say anything. "Did you have a good nap?" Katrina nodded. She had been asleep for almost 2 hours, but Sharpay didn't want her to sleep any longer, or she wouldn't be able to sleep in the night.

"Are we still in Appleturkey?" Katrina asked quietly.

"Yes, baby. Now, Aunty Gabi made lunch for you, so you're going to downstairs and eat, while Mommy makes some runs, okay?"

"You're not going to eat with me?" Katrina asked sadly.

"No, honey, but I'll eat with you tonight when Uncle Ryan brings dinner, okay?"

"Yes, Mommy." Katrina stood up on the bed, and Sharpay turned around so she could climb onto her back.

"I don't know why I still do this. You're getting heavy, little girl." Sharpay said as she brought Katrina downstairs.

"Hi Aunty Gabi." Katrina said with a smile.

"Hey girlie. You ready for lunch?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes." Katrina said as Sharpay put her on the ground.

"Yes what?" Sharpay said, arching one eyebrow.

"Yes please."

"Remember to mind your manners, Katrina. I'll be back in a little bit." Sharpay said. Katrina didn't even take Sharpay on, considering she was eating, and engaged in a conversation with Gabriella.

"We'll see you later, Shar." Gabriella said.

"Okay." Sharpay put on her sunglasses, and left the house.

* * *

Sharpay had been out for 2 hours getting Katrina into preschool, giving her resumes out, and looking for an apartment. She didn't get it all done, but after looking at one apartment, Sharpay decided it was time to call it a day. As she walked back to her car, she looked down at her list of things she had to do tomorrow, and mentally added new things to her list. 

"Oh excuse me. I'm sorry." Sharpay said, looking up at the person she had bumped into.

"It's okay." Mystery man said. "Sharpay?"

Sharpay got a good look at the man who knew her name.

"Troy?"

"I'm surprised you remember." Troy said.

"What that's supposed to mean, Bolton?" Sharpay said, putting her guards up.

"Nothing, I mean I haven't seen you in years, and I didn't expect you to remember me." Troy shrugged.

"Whatever." Sharpay walked quickly to her car.

"Sharpay in a mini van. You don't see that everyday." Troy said, following her. "I expected a Mercedes or a convertible."

"Shut up, Bolton!" Sharpay snapped.

"So, what brings you to Albuquerque?"

"It's none of your business, Bolton. I have to go." Sharpay opened the door, and put her seat belt on.

Troy opened the car door. "It was great to see you, Sharpay." He said sarcastically.

"It _wasn't _great to see you."

"Ouch. A guy tries to be nice, but gets slapped in the face."

"Goodbye, Troy." Sharpay said, irritably. She slammed the door in his face, and drove away.

* * *

"I'm back!" Sharpay called as she shut the door behind her. 

"Sharpay!" Ryan called. He ran up to his sister, and gave her a big hug.

"Hey Ryan!" Sharpay said, hugging her brother back. "How have you been?"

"I've been good. How was your outing?"

"I don't even want to talk about that." Sharpay grumbled, taking off her sunglasses, putting them on top her head, and walking past Ryan. "Where's my girl?"

"I'm right here, Mom!" Katrina called from the living room.

"There you are, baby." Sharpay said, as Katrina ran up to her and gave her a hug. "How was your afternoon?" Sharpay said, crouching down to Katrina's level.

"Good. Me and Aunty Gabi watched Dora and Barbie and Uncle Ryan getted me a coloring book. See?" Katrina said, showing Sharpay the book.

"I do see."

"Shar, what happened today?" Ryan asked as he came into the living room.

"Nothing."

"Sharpay." Ryan said warningly.

"Ryan." Sharpay said in the same tone.

"Just tell me."

"Tell you what?" Gabriella said as she came down the stairs. "Hey Sharpay."

"Hey." Sharpay said.

"Something happened to Sharpay, and she won't tell me what it is." Ryan said.

"What happened, Shar?" Gabriella asked.

"Do you guys seriously want to now? I mean it's not that big a deal."

"Yeah." Ryan and Gabriella said in unison.

"Fine." Sharpay sulked. She went into the kitchen, sat down at the table, and Ryan and Gabriella followed suit.

"So…" Ryan said.

Sharpay sighed and said, "On my way home, and bumped into Troy…literally."

"No!" Gabriella said.

"Yeah. It wasn't exactly my favorite moment."

"What did he do?" Ryan asked. "Do I have to kill him?"

"No, Ryan. It's just he taunted me a bit, I was sarcastic, he was sarcastic, and that was it."

"What was it like?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing new. He hasn't changed since we broke up."

"What happe-" Ryan started.

"I'm hungry. What did you bring for dinner, Ry?" Sharpay said, cutting off Ryan and standing up. "Katrina, come see what's for dinner, honey."

"Okay!" Katrina called from the floor where she was coloring.

Gabriella and Ryan looked at each other, but didn't say anything.

_Later that night…_

Ryan and Gabriella were talking as they got ready for bed.

"Why do you think she won't tell us?" Gabriella asked.

"Something must have happened when they broke up." Ryan said.

"Like what? It must be something bad. Did she tell you anything when they broke up?"

"All she said was that they weren't on the same page or something like that. I can't really remember too much. It was so long ago."

"They're perfect for each other." Gabriella said, as she lay down in bed.

"Yeah. If we find out what happened when they broke up, maybe we can help them realize that."

"Yeah, but first they have to get through the fact that Troy doesn't know about Katrina. After she tells, if she tells him, they'll be angry with each other, then forgive and forget, but after that sure."

"I forgot about that. That's going to be tough." Ryan said, lying down beside Gabriella. "Hey does Taylor know anything?"

"Probably not. What about Chad? I mean Troy's his best friend."

"I don't think so. Besides if Chad knew, then Taylor would know, which means you would know, too."

"True. I'm just surprised Chad hasn't told Troy about Katrina. I mean Sharpay and Taylor talk all the time and Troy and Chad talk."

"He told me Taylor threatened to hurt him if he told Troy." Ryan said.

Gabriella laughed. "That sounds like Chad and Taylor."

"Yeah. I guess we shouldn't worry about it. Sharpay would kill me if she knew I was meddling in her business."

"Yeah. I guess we should let them sort everything out."

"Mhmm. Goodnight, Gabi." Ryan said, giving Gabriella a kiss.

"Goodnight." Gabriella said.

* * *

"Come on, Katrina, it's time for bed!" Sharpay said. 

"No!" Katrina said, as she ran around the room.

Sharpay caught Katrina sat her on the bed, and said, "Listen to me. You don't tell me no." Katrina started to smile. "Don't smile." Katrina smiled more and opened her eyes wider. Sharpay knew that Katrina could get her if she smiled. Katrina knew it too. "Gah!" Sharpay smiled. "It's time for bed, young lady." She put Katrina to lie down.

"Can we go somewhere tomorrow, Mommy?" Katrina asked, after she settled down.

"Like where?" Sharpay asked as she put her hair into a high ponytail.

"I don't know. Anywhere." Katrina said.

"We'll see." Sharpay said, lying down beside Katrina. "Goodnight, baby."

"Goodnight, Mommy. I love you."

"I love you too, baby." Sharpay said with a smile, and kissed Katrina's forehead, and turned off the lamp.

**A/N: What did yall think?**


	3. No More Waiting

**A/N: Happy Easter yall!**

**Chapter 3**

_July 10  
__West Mall  
__12:56 p.m._

"Are you sure this doesn't look bad?" Sharpay asked her friends, Taylor and Gabriella.

"We're sure, Shar. You look good no matter what you wear." Taylor said.

Sharpay and Katrina had been in Albuquerque for a little over a week. Sharpay still hadn't gotten a job or an apartment yet, so she was still living with Ryan and Gabriella. Ever since her first meeting with troy, she hadn't seen him again to her joy. That day, she was out shopping with Taylor and Gabriella, while Ryan and Katrina went to the zoo.

"Yeah, and plus Troy would like you in it." Gabriella winked.

"Troy is the last person I want to see right now." Sharpay said, rolling her eyes.

"I bet he's thinking of you, and how much he wants to see you." Taylor said.

"Oh please. Right now, I'm thinking 'I hope Troy falls off a cliff'. I don't ever want to see Troy ever again."

"Right, Sharpay." Taylor said, rolling her eyes.

"Sharpay, you dated Troy longer than any of your other boyfriends. You obviously got to know him, so why the change in views?" Gabriella asked, as the three of them walked to the cashier.

"Because Troy Bolton is a self-centered jerk who only cares about himself and basketball."

"Really? Because if I do recall when you were dating him, he ditched basketball practice 'cause you guys had already planned to go out that evening." Taylor said.

"Yeah, okay, that was one time, he wasn't so jerky." Sharpay said as it was her turn to pay for her items.

"Oh yeah, well what about the time you were sick, and he spent all weekend with you?" Gabriella added.

"Okay, you guys there may have been a certain number of times that Troy was completely sweet and loving, but you guys don't know him the way I know him. End of story."

"Are you ever going to tell us what happened when you broke up?" Gabriella asked cautiously.

"That's another story for another time." Sharpay said. Taylor and Gabriella looked at each other, and knew the talk was done.

* * *

"What do you think of Sharpay being here?" Chad asked Troy as they played pool in Troy's old basement at his parents' house. 

"I don't even want to talk about Sharpay." Troy said as he broke the triangle ball things **(A/N: I don't know what it's called)**.

"Why dude? I mean you went out with her longer than you did with Gabi." Chad said.

"Because Sharpay is an obnoxious, little rich girl who uses people, and throws them away when she's done with them." Chad smirked. "I'm not kidding, dude. Remember when we were in high school she had a different pair of shoes for every outfit."

"That's just chicks, man. You really liked Sharpay, dude. I would even say you loved her."

"Yeah, well things change." Troy said, hitting the white ball with the black ball, winning the game.

"What does that mean?"

"It means exactly what you think it means." Troy said seriously. He went upstairs, leaving a confused Chad downstairs.

* * *

"Is that it?" Taylor asked as her, Gabriella, and Sharpay walked back to her car. "Do we need anything else?" 

"How about we get something to eat first and then head back?" Gabriella suggested.

"That's fine with me. Sharpay?"

"I'm game." Sharpay said.

"Alright then let's go." The three got into Taylor's car, and went to get something to eat.

* * *

"Look, all I'm saying man is that you should give her a call. Wouldn't you at least like to talk to her like a normal human?" Chad asked Troy as they came into a small restaurant. 

"Chad, dude, you don't even talk like a normal human." Troy said.

"I resent that by the way, but dude, that's not my point." Chad said as they sat down.

"Then what is your point?"

"My point is-" Chad started.

**The Girls P.O.V.**

"Why can't you just call him?" Gabriella asked as they walked from the car to go to get food.

"Because I don't want to have anything to do with him." Sharpay said.

"But he's the father of your daughter." Taylor said.

"Doesn't make me wanna talk to him any more. In fact in makes me want to talk to him even less."

"You can't keep avoiding it, Shar."

"I will for as long as I can."

"Damn." Gabriella whispered as they walked into the restaurant.

"What's the matter?" Taylor asked. Gabriella motioned over to the table where Chad and Troy were sitting. Troy's back was turned, so Sharpay didn't notice. "Shit." Taylor whispered. Chad tried to motion for the girls to leave the restaurant.

"Are you sure you want to eat here, Sharpay?" Gabriella asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Sharpay asked.

"I mean, it looks completely full."

"Gabi, there are like 50 seats open."

Gabriella opened her mouth to speak again, but Taylor said, "What she means is that wouldn't you like to go to a restaurant less greasy, and more you know…not greasy?"

"No way. I ate way too much of that non-greasy food. I am ready for a real burger and fries and a soda. Oh look there's Chad waving at us. Let's go."

Once Chad saw that Sharpay was coming over, he stopped motioning to them.

"What do we do?" Gabriella whispered to Taylor as they closely followed behind Sharpay.

"I don't know." Taylor whispered back.

**The Boys P.O.V.**

"All I know Chad, is that Sharpay Evans is the most selfish, snobby, arrogant, condescending bitch who doesn't give a damn about the rest of the world." Troy said, cutting Chad off. By then, Sharpay was directly behind Troy's seat, and Chad was watching her every move as Troy spoke.

"Hi Chad!" Sharpay said, scaring Troy.

"Oh jeez!" Troy said, turning to see Sharpay.

"Oh hi, Troy. I didn't see you there, but after all, I'm a bitch aren't I?"

"You're not a-"

"Oh right sorry. Condescending bitch."

"Sharpay I-"

"Let me tell you something Troy Bolton, don't you _dare _judge me. You don't know me. You don't know what I've been through in the last 4 years of my life. Do you know why Troy? Oh you don't? Well then let me tell you." Chad, Gabriella, and Taylor looked at each other, and knew something was going to happen. "Do you know what happened after we broke up, Troy?"

"Uhh, Shar, are sure this is the right time?" Taylor said, coming by her side to make sure she didn't make a mistake.

"Sure, there's no time like the present."

"Well, then I suggest you take this outside." Chad said. "We're kind of causing a scene." Chad said, motioning around to the people in the restaurant.

"Fine." Sharpay walked quickly out of the restaurant, shoving past everyone **(A/N: imagine the scene in the movie in the beginning)**.

The others quickly followed, including a confused Troy who had no idea what was coming.

"Sharpay, is this really necessary?" Troy asked.

"I wouldn't be out here yelling like a maniac if it wasn't! Now, as I was saying. Do you know what happened after we broke up, Troy? I got pregnant, Troy. Yeah, pregnant! I was only 21 years old, barely out of university. Yes, that's right. I, Sharpay Evans, Ice Queen of East High, was pregnant, and about to become a single mother. What happened there Troy? You don't know, do you Troy? Of course you don't. I had to throw away my dreams, Troy. Why, Troy, you ask? Because I had no help, Troy. So forgive me for being selfish Troy! Forgive me for throwing the dreams I had worked hard for out the window because I wanted to make a living for my kid!"

"You were pregnant?" Troy whispered.

"What the hell did I just say? You think I would joke about something like that? Do you think I would be yelling at you right now? No! So don't judge me, Troy! Don't think you know me because you spent 5 minutes with me!"

"It was actually-"

"Don't think because I haven't seen you in years that I would be the same person that I was because I'm not. I've grown up now, Troy, and so should you." Sharpay said. She then walked off to Taylor's car leaving everyone stunned.

"Sharpay, wait!" Troy said, running after her.

"I'm done waiting, Troy!" Sharpay said, as she whipped her head around. Troy stopped in his tracks.

"We should, umm…go." Taylor said.

"Yeah." Chad said. "I'll take Troy home, and I'll call you later."

"Okay." Taylor gave Chad a quick kiss, and followed Gabriella down the parking lot to Sharpay. Taylor and Gabriella walked past Troy without saying a word. Taylor and Gabriella got into the car as quickly as they could, and Taylor drove away.

"Come on, man." Chad said to Troy who was looking at the car drive away. "Let's get you home."

* * *

**Author's Note: Did you guys think that was too fast for Troy to find out? I didn't really want to waste too much time on smaller, less important details. Next Chapter: Why did Troy and Sharpay break up? R&R please**


	4. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**A/N: That was my favorite chapter to write. I'm glad you guys enjoyed it. Okay, now on to the next chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

"I can't believe she was pregnant." Troy said finally once Chad brought him back to his apartment. On the way back from the restaurant, he hadn't said a word to Chad. "I mean she was pregnant and she didn't tell me. How could she be pregnant and not tell me?" Troy sat down on his couch.

"I don't know, man." Chad said, sitting down on the chair across from Troy.

"Did she tell anybody she was pregnant?" Chad didn't answer. "I mean, I'm sure if she was pregnant she wouldn't have told anyone if she didn't tell me first. Am I right?"

"I guess." Chad said, unsurely. He didn't want to tell Troy that he knew Sharpay was pregnant.

"Is the kid even mine?"

"I'm sure she wouldn't have wasted all that breath if it wasn't."

"But on the first time? I mean come on."

"Whatever you say, dude."

Troy was silent for a moment, and then he said, "You knew didn't you?"

"Well…yeah, but-"

"You knew and you didn't tell me."

"I wanted to tell you, dude, but Taylor said she would hurt me if I told you. Besides, it wasn't our news to tell."

"I need to go talk to her." Troy said, as he began standing up.

"No you don't." Taylor said as she came through the front door.

"Aren't you like breaking and entering?" Troy huffed, as he sat back down on the couch.

"First of all, you never lock your door, and second of all, no." Taylor said, as she came into full view of the boys.

"I need to go and talk to her. She probably hates me."

"That ship has already sailed. Even if she didn't hate you, you need to give her time. She just yelled at you less than an hour ago, and you already expect her to come crawling back to you."

"How is she?"

"She was in pretty bad shape when I left. I knew that you were going to want to do something stupid, so I came over here."

"Taylor, I really need to talk to her."

"She doesn't want to talk to you. Do you know how hard it was for her to confront you?" Troy didn't say anything. "Just give her time, Troy. She needs a break right now. She's been through a lot lately with losing her job, to moving here.

"She lost her job?"

"Yes. Give her some space and some time. She knows that the two of you have to talk now that you know, but don't push her."

"How will I know when it's time?"

"You won't. She has to come to you."

"What if I can't wait for her to come to me?"

"Well that's just too bad!" Taylor snapped. "I'm going to go now. I have to get back to Sharpay and make sure she's okay." Taylor left without saying goodbye.

As soon as the door shut behind Taylor, Troy said, "First thing tomorrow, I'm going to see Sharpay."

"Whoa, but dude, Taylor just said to give her some time. She had a whole speech done and everything."

"Since when have I ever listened to Taylor?" Chad knew that was true and shrugged. "Right, well tomorrow morning, I'm going over to Ryan and Gabriella's house and talk to Sharpay."

"You better be careful dude. Girls are vicious! All girls!"

"Don't I know it." Troy said rolling his eyes. "Hey there's a game on tonight."

"I'll order the pizza." Chad said, getting up to use the phone.

* * *

"It'll get better." Gabriella reassured Sharpay after she had calmed down from a rant about Troy she had made. 

"No, it won't." Sharpay said. She and Gabriella were sitting around the table in the kitchen waiting for Taylor to return. "I don't ever want to come in contact with Troy Bolton ever again."

"That's going to be a little hard, sweetie, considering he knows now, and he's going to _want _to talk to you."

"Well that's too bad."

"Hey guys." Taylor said, coming into the kitchen. "How you feeling, Shar?"

"Like shit." Sharpay grumbled.

"Well that's expected." Taylor sat down on a chair. "You know he's going to want to come over and talk, right?"

"Yes, Gabriella was just informing me of that." Sharpay said, rolling her eyes.

"Are you hungry? Do you want me to order any food for you?"

"No, I'm good. I think I'll just make some coffee, and relax while I can before Katrina is back."

Gabriella looked at Taylor, and Taylor nodded. "Hey Shar, can we ask you something?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure, why not."

"What happened between you and Troy?"

Sharpay took a deep breath. She knew it was coming, so she didn't avoid it any longer.

_**Flashback:**_

_August 10, 2014_

"_Troy let go!" Sharpay squealed as Troy held onto her in the Bolton's swimming pool._

"_Not until you say it!" Troy said._

"_Never!" Sharpay tried to escape._

"_Suit yourself." Troy went under the water, taking Sharpay down with him._

"_No, my hair!"_

"_That's what you get, now say it." _

"_Umm…no." Sharpay said, giving a Troy a peck on the lips and getting out of the pool._

"_Okay, but you know I'm the greatest."_

"_Yes, I worship the ground you walk on." Sharpay said sarcastically, rolling her eyes._

"_Don't I know it." _

"_If you'll excuse me, Mr. Bolton, I have some tanning to do." Sharpay said, putting her sunglasses on and leaning back in the beach chair._

"_Haven't you tanned enough? I don't think you can get any darker."_

_Sharpay gave Troy a look, and opened her magazine._

"_While you tan for the millionth time this summer, I'm going to shoot some hoops."_

"_Mhmm." Sharpay said distractedly._

_Troy shook his head, and said, "Chicks." He got out of the pool and went over to the basketball net._

"_Hey Troy?" Sharpay called._

"_Yeah?" Troy said as he took a shot._

"_Let's do something!"_

"_Like what?"_

"_I don't know. Anything!"_

"_Anything like what?" Troy said as he went over to Troy with the basketball under his arm._

"_Troy." Sharpay said._

"_Sharpay." Troy said in the same tone._

"_Please Troy?" Sharpay pouted._

"_Do you want to go out for dinner or go see a movie?"_

"_Both."_

"_Both?"_

"_Both." Sharpay repeated._

"_You're going to make me bankrupt, Shar." _

"_Both, Troy."_

"_Fine, we can do both."_

"_I'm going home to get ready. Bye Troy." Sharpay said with a smile. She got up and gave Troy a kiss. Troy deepened the kiss, and put his arms around Sharpay's waist. Sharpay broke the kiss and said, "Whoa, there tiger." She gave him one more kiss. "I'll call you when I'm ready." She gathered her things and put them in her tote, and left._

_Troy shook his head and smiled._

* * *

"_That was a great movie, don't you think?" Sharpay said._

"_It was a chick flick." Troy grumbled._

"_It was still good, you know it." _

"_What was the point of it anyway? I mean think about it. This random girl and her sister like the same guy and they both don't get him in the end. What is that?"_

"_What would you rather have seen? A gory movie with hot girls?" Sharpay asked arching an eyebrow._

"_Yeah…I mean no." Troy said, shaking his head._

"_That's what I thought." Sharpay said. She grabbed Troy's hand and entwined their fingers. Troy brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. They smiled at each other and walked into the parking lot where Troy's car was parked._

"_This was fun." Troy said as he drove Sharpay home._

"_Aren't you glad I had such a brilliant idea?" Sharpay asked with a smile._

"_I'm jumping on the inside, really." Troy said sarcastically._

"_I'm sure you are." Sharpay said as Troy turned into her driveway. "Why don't you come inside for a little bit? I'm by myself tonight." _

"_Where is everyone?" Troy said as he opened his car door, and went over to the other side of the car to open Sharpay's door._

"_Mom and Dad went to Arizona this weekend for their anniversary and Ryan went out with Gabi." Sharpay said as she came out. _

"_What do you want to do?" Troy asked as Sharpay opened the front door._

"_We could sit and talk or we could watch a movie."_

"_I pick the movie! Call it!" Troy said, rushing over to where the Evans' kept their movies._

"_You're such a child."_

"_You're such a child." Troy mocked as he chose a movie. _

"_Shut up, and put the movie in." Sharpay said as she sat on the couch._

"_Whatever you say, Your Highness." Troy said, bowing in front of Sharpay. Sharpay threw a pillow at Troy's head. "Ow!"_

"_Oh don't be a baby. It's a pillow."_

_Troy gave her a look and sat down beside her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and she snuggled into his chest._

"_The Sound of Music. Aww, I love this movie!" Sharpay said._

"_I know. That's why I chose it." Troy said._

"_You're the best." Sharpay said, leaning up and giving Troy a kiss. She didn't break the kiss, and continued kissing him, getting on top of him, and putting her arms around his neck. Troy put his arms around her waist and stood up. Sharpay began leading Troy up the stairs. The kiss got more passionate with every step. Once they got into Sharpay's room, Troy laid her gently on the bed._

"_Are you sure?" Troy whispered._

_Sharpay nodded. "I've never been so sure about anything in my life." And with that, Edelweiss and the Hills Are Alive were forgotten._

* * *

"_That was great." Sharpay said, as she lay on Troy's chest with him playing with her hair._

"_Do you regret it?" Troy asked._

"_I can't say I do." Sharpay said with a smile. Troy kissed her forehead._

"_I'm going to miss you when you go to New York." Troy said._

"_I'll miss you, too. But I'll still visit, and you can visit me."_

"_That sounds like a plan."_

"_Okay." Sharpay said, closing her eyes._

_It was silent for a bit. "Shar?" Troy said._

"_Mhmm?"_

"_I-I love you."_

"_What?" Sharpay said sitting up quickly and looking at Troy._

"_I said I love you."_

"_Oh my gosh. Oh wow. Oh wow, oh wow, oh wow. I don't know what to say, Troy. I-"_

"_Oh, okay, I see how it is." Troy got up off the bed and started putting his clothes back on._

"_Troy, what are you doing?" _

"_Well you obviously don't feel the same way about me, Sharpay, so I should head home."_

"_No, but Troy-"_

"_It's okay, Sharpay. I understand. I can't force you to love me."_

"_Troy, that's not-"_

"_I thought we were on the same page, Sharpay. I'm guessing now, it was a mistake."_

"_Troy!" Sharpay yelled to get Troy's attention. _

"_What?" he yelled back._

"_This is big news, Troy! I need time to digest this!"_

"_Why, Sharpay? I thought you loved me too! You know what forget it. I'm gone."_

"_But I do-" Troy slammed the door shut. "-love you." Sharpay felt the tears flow down her face and she didn't try to stop them. It was over. She and Troy were over. She never expected that to happen. They had been together for so long, and with three words, it was over._

"_Shar-" Ryan whispered as he knocked on her door._

"_Go away, Ryan!" Sharpay said through the tears._

"_What's the matter?" he asked when he opened the door._

"_I said go away!"_

"_Not until you tell me what's wrong. I saw Troy speed down the road like a mad man." That just made Sharpay cry even more. "Oh Shar, tell me what's wrong."_

"_It's…over…me and Troy…we're…over." Sharpay hiccupped._

"_Oh Sharpay." Ryan pulled her into a hug which she gladly accepted. He let her cry into his jersey. "I'm sorry. Do you want to tell me what happened?"_

"_Not…really."_

"_That's fine. You just cry your eyes out until you can't cry anymore…or until you fall asleep."_

"_Thanks, Ryan." Sharpay whimpered._

"_Anytime."_

_**November 25**_

"_Sharpay, are you ready to go?" Kelsi called (Kelsi was her roommate). She went into Sharpay's room, and didn't see her. She went into the bathroom and saw Sharpay on the floor, leaning over the toilet._

"_Hey Kels." Sharpay mumbled._

"_Are you okay, Sharpay?"_

"_I feel like shit."_

"_How long have you been throwing up?"_

"_What time is it now?"_

"_Just a little after eight."_

"_Oh, well then I'd say around 5-ish."_

"_5-ish? Shar, you can't go anywhere. You're staying home today. You need to relax."_

"_No, I'm perfectly fine. I have to go."_

"_Sharpay, no. I'm calling the doctor. You're going to take a cab down there and find out what's wrong with you. You understand?"_

"_Whatever."_

"_Good. Now clean up. I'm going to open the pull out couch so you can stay there and have everything you need in a short distance. I'll call you and tell you when the appointment is." Kelsi said._

"_Thanks, Kels." Sharpay said, standing up._

"_No problem." Kelsi left the room so Sharpay could clean up._

* * *

"_Sharpay Evans?" a nurse said coming out from behind the big, white, scary doors._

"_Yes?" Sharpay said looking up from a magazine._

"_The doctor's ready for you now."_

"_Thank you." Sharpay put the magazine down and followed the nurse._

"_Hi, Sharpay. I'm Dr. Stevenson." The doctor said when she came in a couple minutes later._

"_Hi." Sharpay said shaking the doctor's hand._

"_Now what seems to be the problem?"_

"_I was throwing up this morning like a maniac."_

"_I see. Did you eat anything recently that didn't really agree with your stomach?" Sharpay shook her head. "How about any weight gain?" _

"_A bit, not too much."_

"_Okay, I'm going to check you out and have you take a blood test."_

"_Blood test? I hate blood tests."_

"_Don't worry. This one will be simple." Sharpay nodded. Something in the back of her mind was telling her that if she and Troy were still together, he would hold her hand during the blood test, but she shook that thought out of her mind, and reminded herself that they weren't together anymore. _

_After the blood test, Sharpay waited in the waiting room where all the other blood test patients were._

"_Sharpay?" Dr. Stevenson said as she came out a little while later. Sharpay looked up. "Come with me please." Sharpay followed the doctor into her office._

"_Did you find out what's wrong with me?" Sharpay asked sitting in the chair across from the doctor._

"_I did. What you experienced was morning sickness. It doesn't always necessarily have to occur in the morning, but anyway, I am pleased to say, Sharpay, that you are pregnant."_

"_What?" Sharpay practically shouted. _Shit,_ Sharpay thought._

"_Congratulations, Sharpay, you're having a baby."_

"_I can't be-" Sharpay stopped herself. "Oh my God, I'm pregnant."_

"_I can see that this has come as a shock to you."_

"_You got that right. I can't be a mother, let alone a single mother."_

"_Okay, this is what I'm going to do. To help you ease your way into the idea, I'm going to give you some pamphlets on single motherhood and book you some classes with other single mothers. I'll try as best as I can to help you along the way."_

"_Okay. Thank you." Sharpay stood up._

"_You're welcome. Book an appointment with the secretary for within the next few weeks so we can take a look at how everything is." _

"_Okay. I'll see you then." Sharpay left the doctor's office, trying to cope with the news. She walked out of the building. She put her hand on her stomach and said, "You're the only thing of Troy's that I have left. It's us against the world, kid." _

_**End Flashback**_

"And that was it." Sharpay said.

"Wow." Taylor said.

"He told you he loved you, huh?" Gabriella said.

"Yeah." Sharpay whispered, looking down.

"We'll help you through this, Shar. Don't worry." Taylor said.

"Thanks guys." Sharpay smiled weakly. All she could think about now was her meeting Troy again, knowing she was going to have to face him sooner or later.

* * *

**A/N: Boy that was my longest chapter so far. I hope you guys enjoy it. I was hoping to put her and Troy's meeting in this chapter, but I realize now that it would have been too long. So I'll put it in the next chapter. R&R**


	5. Maybe I Did

**A/N: I've had this chapter finished for like a week now, and I was all set and ready to put it on, but the document wasn't uploading, so finally today it's all good.**

**Chapter 5**

Sharpay woke up the next morning and saw that Katrina wasn't in bed anymore. She got out of bed, and heard the shower running in Ryan and Gabriella's room. She went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She had makeup stains on her face. She had gone to bed last night without showering, since she was so upset. She washed her face and brushed her teeth before heading downstairs.

"Katrina?" Sharpay called as she walked downstairs.

"Yeah?" Katrina called from the living room.

"What are you doing?"

"Watching TV." Katrina said as Sharpay got to the bottom of the stairs.

Sharpay went into the living room and saw Katrina curled up on the couch still in her pajamas watching TV. "How long have you been up for?"

"Since Uncle Ryan went to work."

Sharpay turned her head, and looked at the clock in the kitchen. 8:16. "Is Aunty Gabi getting ready for work?"

"Yup."

"Scoot over." Sharpay said, going to sit down beside Katrina. Katrina moved over and Sharpay sat down. Katrina lay her head down in Sharpay's lap, and Sharpay began stroking her hair.

"What are we watching?" Sharpay asked looking at the TV screen.

"Dora the Explora."

"Dora the Explorer. Nice. Is this the one where all the animals are missing from the alphabet?"

Katrina nodded. "Boots and Dora and the dillo haven't passed S yet."

"Okay."

After a few minutes of Dora, Sharpay heard Gabriella comes down the stairs.

She turned her head back and said, "Hey Gabi."

"Hey Shar. How are you this morning?"

"A lot better than I was last night."

"That's good. I'm going to head off now."

"Okay."

"What are you guys going to do today?"

"I don't know. Probably go to the mall or something."

"Again, Shar?"

"I love the mall after all, and she follows in my footsteps." Sharpay said, with a smile.

Gabriella laughed. "I'll see you guys later." Gabriella waved.

"Bye, Aunty Gabi." Katrina said, her eyes peeled to the television.

"Bye, sweetie." Gabriella said. "Bye, Sharpay."

"Bye." And with that, Gabriella left.

When Dora was finished, Sharpay said, "Did you eat anything yet?"

Katrina shook her head and said, "No."

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really."

"Can you wait a bit to eat or are you dying of starvation?"

"No, I'm not. I can wait. I'm not ready yet."

"Okay, then can I go and take a quick shower then come and give you your breakfast?"

"Yeah. Dora's coming on again, so I'll watch when you take a bath."

"Okay, my big girl." Sharpay said with a smile. She got up, kissed Katrina on her head, and went upstairs.

Sharpay had finished taking a shower, and was towel drying her hair in the bathroom. All of a sudden, the doorbell rang.

"Whoever that is, is so lucky that I'm not asleep." Sharpay said to herself.

"Mom!" Katrina called from downstairs. "The doorbell!"

"Check and see whose car it is!" Sharpay told Katrina. She had taught Katrina which car belonged to who, and if she didn't know the car, she didn't open the door.

"I don't know!"

"Okay, I'll be down in a sec!"

"Okay!" Sharpay heard Katrina run back into the living room. Sharpay put her hair up in the towel, and went downstairs to open the door.

"Katrina go upstairs and pick you clothes out." Sharpay said as she went to open the door.

"Yes, Mommy." Katrina saluted and ran up the stairs.

Sharpay shook her head, and opened the door.

"Troy." Sharpay said shocked to see him. She took the towel off her head, and rested it on a chair close to the door.

"Hey." Troy said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"I can see that, but why?"

"Shar,-"

"Sharpay."

"Sorry. Sharpay, you left yesterday and didn't let me talk to you."

"I didn't want to talk to you."

"I know. Can I come in so we can talk?"

Sharpay huffed, looked at Troy, waited a few seconds, and opened the door wider so Troy could come in. She stared him down as she held the door for him.

"Go in the kitchen and sit, I'll be right there." Sharpay said sternly.

"Sure." Troy said, with his hands in his pockets, shrugging his shoulders.

Sharpay went upstairs, while Troy went into the kitchen, and sat down.

"Katrina, where are you?" Sharpay called, after checking the room where she and Katrina were sleeping in.

"I'm here!" Katrina called.

"If that TV is on, missy, you're gonna get it." Sharpay heard Katrina scramble to turn off the TV. Sharpay smiled and shook her head. She pushed open the door and saw Katrina sitting on the bed with her hands folded in her lap. "You like too much TV, girlfriend." Sharpay picked Katrina up.

"I do not." Katrina protested.

"Yes you do." Katrina folded her arms on her chest, and gave her a little 3-year-old look. "Don't look at me like that."

"Who's downstairs?"

"It's an umm…old friend of mine."

"Oh."

"Did you get your clothes already?"

"No."

"Okay, well then go do that. I'll come up and see if you chose something, matching this time, and I'll help you change."

"Okey dokey. Put me down, Mommy!" Katrina said as she struggled to get out of Sharpay's arms.

"Okay, okay." Sharpay said and put Katrina down. "Wait, does that mean, I no longer have to pick you up?"

"No, it doesn't. I'm still little."

"Not so little. Now get outta here." Sharpay said, leaning down and giving Katrina a kiss on her head. Katrina ran into the other room, and Sharpay went downstairs.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Sharpay said, putting her Ice Queen image on when she got into the kitchen.

"What do you think?" Troy asked.

"I'm not in the mood for guessing games, Bolton!" Sharpay snapped.

"I'm the one who isn't in the mood for childish games, Sharpay!"

"You know what? I don't want to talk to you about this right now!"

"That's too bad, 'cause I'm here, and we'll talk!"

"No!"

"Yes! You've put this off for too long, Sharpay, so I think _I _should be the one to decide what to do!"

"Fine!" Sharpay said, and sat down on the chair feeling frustrated. "Go ahead, Troy, since I _obviously _don't have a say in any of this."

"How about we start over and talk calmly and rationally?"

"Uhh…no, try again."

"Sharpay, we're not going to get anywhere."

"Hey you're the one who came over here, _begging _to talk. You better hurry up, before I change my mind."

"Okay, okay, okay." Troy said, quickly. "The first thing I want to know is why?"

"Why what?"

"Why you didn't tell me."

"First of all, we were broken up, and second of all, you made it very clear that you were no longer part of my life."

"Hey, I never said that." Troy defended.

"But you implied it."

"How would you know, Sharpay? Are you a mind reader all of a sudden? You should have told me."

"We were _not_ together." Sharpay said slowly, trying to make Troy understand.

"Tell me something, _Shar_." Sharpay gritted her teeth. "What the hell was going on in your mind when you found out you were pregnant? What exactly?"

"You want to know what I was thinking, Troy?"

"Damn right."

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe I was thinking, 'hey, I'm pregnant now, what am I going to do?' or what about 'I need to figure out if I'm still going to go through with this Broadway thing' or the ever so popular, 'am I going to be able to support this child if I continue with acting and singing?' That's what I was thinking, Troy."

"Did it ever occur to you to call me?"

"Of course it occurred to me. It was all I could think about for 6 months."

"The baby was early?"

"No, you hobo, I found out while I was 3 months pregnant. You do the math." Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"What I don't understand is why you didn't tell me."

"We just went through this! I didn't want to tell you!" Sharpay yelled.

"Why?" Troy yelled back.

"Because I was hurt!"

"Excuse me, Mommy?" Katrina whispered. Sharpay turned around and saw Katrina clutching her blanket. Sharpay only realized that she and Troy had stood up.

"Yes, baby?" Sharpay said, turning her voice down.

"Why are you yelling?"

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay. Mommy, I'm hungry."

"Did you brush your teeth?" Katrina nodded. "Let me see. Smile." Katrina smiled. Sharpay examined her teeth and said, "Did Aunty Gabi help you?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Sharpay went into the cupboard and got a bowl and spoon. She went into another cupboard, and got out a box of Cheerios and poured them into the bowl. She took the milk out of the fridge, and poured it into the cereal. "Go and get your tray, baby." Katrina went into a cupboard next to the stove, got out a tray, and ran in front of Sharpay, and into the living room.

Troy watched as Sharpay was being a mother.

"Don't spill anything, and once you're finished eating, the TV goes off and no more for the rest of the day."

"The whole day?" Katrina whined.

"Yes. The more TV you watch, the more brain cells you use."

"But it's jucationed shows."

"They are not _educational_ shows."

"Yes they are." Katrina insisted.

"Okay, honey, whatever you say. I'll be in the back if you need me. Call me if the phone rings." Sharpay went back into the kitchen, pointed at Troy and said, "You, come with me." Sharpay led Troy to the backyard.

"So that was the kid, huh?"

"The Kid was a great movie, but the kid has a name, and the kid's name is Katrina, and yes that was _the kid_."

"Like the hurricane?" Troy cringed.

"First of all, no, and second of all that was years ago, and lastly, if she hears you say that, she will get very upset. She hates being called Hurricane Katrina. The only person actually allowed to call her that is Chad."

"Chad, huh?" Troy said feeling jealous that his best friend knew about _his _daughter before he did.

"Yeah. Is there anything else you want to say, because this is killing me right now."

"We weren't finished our previous conversation."

"I could hardly call that a conversation. That was more of a shouting match."

"Isn't there anything you want to say to me?"

"Well, the only thing I really want to say to you is that I hope you fall off a cliff, Troy, because right now I'm not too happy with you. I don't think I'll ever be able to trust you again."

"Why?"

"Tell me something, Troy, what would you have done if I had told you I was pregnant the minute I found out?"

"I would have done the right thing, and stayed with you so the baby could grow up with a mother and a father."

"Exactly, you would have wanted to do the right thing. I would have hated that. I knew that was what you were going to do, and I knew that you wouldn't have been with me on different…circumstances."

"How do you know?"

"Do you remember what happened the night we broke up?"

"As if it were yesterday."

"Right, well after that, I couldn't trust any man again. I turned down everyone who asked me out. You promised me we would be together forever, and you promised that if we ever got into a fight, we would always put it behind us, and pretend it never happened. So I waited Troy, I waited for days for you to come back, and you never did." Sharpay was on the verge of tears.

"Sharpay, I didn't know."

"Bull!"

"Sharpay, I told you I loved you and you didn't say it back! You gave me the impression you didn't love me, and I thought you did! I was waiting forever to say it to you, and you stabbed me in the heart!" Troy yelled.

"Don't you think you hurt me too, Troy? You think it was just you who got hurt? I was heartbroken, Troy! I cried myself to sleep for weeks and weeks! I expected you to come back, but I was wrong! When I moved to New York, I was scared, and all I could think about was how much I needed you!"

"You think you were the only one who was hurt? Everything's not about you, Sharpay! I was hurting too!"

"You know what you're right. Things aren't always about me. In fact, they haven't been for awhile. All I think about all day is Katrina. That's all. She's the only reason I have for living. That's why I lost my job. I needed to be there for her. I had to get her from school; I had to pay for her to stay a little while longer in preschool, just so I could make a little extra money to support her!"

"Well why didn't you call me?" Troy yelled.

"Oh don't even start with that hypocrisy! You know I wouldn't have bothered calling you, just like how you didn't bother calling me!"

"If you told me, Sharpay, I would have helped you!"

"I didn't need your help; I needed you to be there, not just for Katrina, but for me, Troy!"

"I would have been." Troy said quietly.

Sharpay sighed. "Just go, Troy. I'm done. We'll _talk_ again some other time. I need to digest this."

"Just like you digested the fact that I loved you?" Troy said under his breath.

"What was that?" Sharpay snapped.

"Nothing." Troy went and unlocked the back gate to leave.

"Troy?" Sharpay called.

"What?" Troy said, without turning around.

"Maybe I did love you." Sharpay said quietly. She didn't wait for Troy's response, and went inside. Troy turned around and watched her walk away. Sharpay shut the door behind her, leaned against it, and let the tears silently flow down her face.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Katrina asked, coming out of the living room, and facing Sharpay.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sharpay said, wiping the tears from her face.

"Wanna a hug?" Katrina offered.

Sharpay smiled weakly. "I would like that very much." Sharpay put her arms around Katrina and lifted her up.

Katrina wrapped her arms around Sharpay's neck, and said, "Don't worry, Mom, I'll love you forever."

"I'll love you forever, too, baby." She kissed the side of Katrina's head and squeezed her tighter.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope that was good enough. I had a tough time writing this chapter. Should I redo it and change anything? I don't know if this was good enough. What do you think?**


	6. Talks

**Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait guys. I've been so damn busy lately with tests and projects and assignments. Stupid teachers…and my internet was disconnected and only came back on today. So here's a longer chapter, for the long wait. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

After Troy left, Sharpay fixed herself some breakfast, but she didn't eat it. Later that day, Taylor called to check up on the two.

When the phone rang, Sharpay was upstairs brushing Katrina's hair in the bathroom.

"Hold on, baby. I'll be right back." Sharpay said, putting the brush on the counter. She went into Ryan and Gabi's room, and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"_Hey girl, what's up" _Taylor said into the phone.

"Nothing really."

"_Uh oh. What's that voice? Shar, what's wrong?"_

"Nothing." Sharpay insisted.

"_Don't lie to me, Evans."_

Sharpay sighed knowing she couldn't win this one. "Troy came over this morning."

"_I'm gonna kill him."_

"Taylor, don't worry about it."

"_Don't worry about it? Shar, if he's going to be forever upsetting you, then I have to worry about it. Sharpay this is making you an emotional wreck."_

"Gee, thanks." Sharpay said sarcastically.

"_You know that's not what I mean, Sharpay."_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I don't know what to do, Tay. I know it's wrong for me to keep him away from Katrina now that he knows about her, but he's not even making this about her."

"_Then what's he making it about?"_

"He's still mad about what happened to us."

"_And how do you feel?"_

"I don't know. Seeing him brought back so many memories from the past. Good ones and bad ones, but I remember that I loved him…God, I loved him." Sharpay said, as she remembered the old times with Troy.

"_Loved or _love?" Sharpay didn't say anything. _"Shar?"_

"Love. I don't think I ever stopped. I always imagined us…getting married…having kids…the whole thing."

"_So what are you going to do? Are you gonna call him?"_

"I don't know. I have to think about it. Anyway, I'll call you later. I'm taking Katrina apartment hunting with me."

"_Okay. Don't let this get you down."_

"I'll try. Bye."

"_Bye."_ Sharpay put the phone down and went back into the bathroom where she saw Katrina sitting in the bathtub with her toys.

"What are you doing?" Sharpay asked.

"Waiting. Mommy, you take long." Katrina said. "Why did you take so long?"

"Because I was talking to Aunty Taylor, nosy."

"I'm not nosy." Katrina pouted.

"No you're not, baby. Now, get out of the tub so we can finish this and leave."

"Okay." Katrina got up and climbed out of the bathtub. She sat back down on the stool that was facing the mirror.

"So what are we having today, miss?" Sharpay said as she picked up the brush and went behind Katrina.

"Uh…piggies!" Katrina exclaimed.

"Piggies it is!" Sharpay said, and began combing her hair in two pigtails.

* * *

_Around 5:30 p.m. that same day_

Sharpay and Katrina had been driving around that afternoon looking at apartments and dropping off Sharpay's resumes.

"Mommy?" Katrina said from the back seat as they drove home.

"Yes, baby?" Sharpay said, her eyes focused on the road.

"Who was the boy who came today?"

Sharpay was taken back by the little girl's question. She wasn't expecting her to ask that, and she didn't know how to respond.

"That was a friend. Remember, I told you?"

"I know _that, _but _who_ is he?" Katrina asked.

"His name is Troy."

"Oh…how come I don't know him? I know everybody."

"Not everybody, honey."

"Yes I do." Katrina insisted. "So how come I don't know him?"

"Because he's lived here all his life."

"But everybody who lives here comes to see us."

"I know, honey, just not him." Sharpay said, getting irritated.

"Why didn't he come?"

"Katrina, really, I can't answer that."

"Why?"

"Because it's a grown up conversation."

"What's that?"

"Katrina."

"What, I'm just asking?" Katrina said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I know, honey, but I will tell you at another time, just not now."

"But wh-"

"Honey, you know I love you, but no more questions for Mommy for a little while."

"Wh-"

"Please, princess. Mommy's a little stressed right now, and is thinking about a lot of things." As Katrina began to open her mouth, Sharpay said, "I will tell you what stressed means later."

"Okay." Katrina said, sitting back. Sharpay looked at the little girl through her rearview mirror, and smiled at her curiosity.

* * *

Before heading home, Sharpay decided to make a detour stop to see someone she hadn't seen for a long time.

"Where are we?" Katrina asked as she looked over Sharpay's shoulder as she was taking her out of her car seat. "I never went here before."

"You did, honey, when you were a little baby."

"Oh." Katrina said as she looked at the house. "Are we going home after?"

"Do you want to?" Katrina nodded. "Sure, why not." Sharpay held on to Katrina's hand, shut the door, and pressed the little button to lock the doors. "Ready?"

"Yup." They walked up the front steps.

Sharpay rang the doorbell. She heard footsteps coming to open the door.

"Sharpay."

"Hi Dad." Sharpay said with a smile.

"Popo!" Katrina exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her grandfather's legs.

"Is this my little angel?" Sharpay's dad **(let's call him Patrick from now on)** said, as he picked up Katrina.

"It's me!" Katrina announced proudly.

"No, my little girl's a baby, only a small baby."

"I'm not a baby anymore."

"Let me see." Patrick said, as he looked at her face. "It is my little angel! How have you been?"

"Good. Popo guess what?"

"What's that?"

"Mommy says that I can play soccer here!"

"No way!"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, before we go into more what Mommy says, let's go inside." Sharpay said, leading the two inside, and shutting the door behind them.

"Oh Shar, I thought you were coming at the end of this month." Patrick said as he put Katrina down, and they went into the kitchen.

"I was, but I uh…I lost my job." Sharpay said, looking away, not wanting to see her father's reaction.

"Sharpay, I'm sorry." Patrick pulled Sharpay into a hug.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. I mean I was going to come here anyway, even if I didn't lose my job."

"Did you pass by and see Jack and Lauren yet."

"No, not yet. I was hoping to go tomorrow."

"No need, they were coming over for dinner. Have you eaten any dinner yet?"

"No not yet."

"Sharpay, you better not be starving that girl."

"Oh please, she eats more than I do." Sharpay said with a smile. "Where is she by the way?" Sharpay said as she looked around, not seeing Katrina in the room.

"I don't know." Patrick said.

"Katrina?" Sharpay called as she left the kitchen.

"Yes?" Katrina called from the living room.

"Where are you?"

"Here!"

"Here where?"

"By the doggie."

Sharpay peeked into the living room, and saw that Katrina was playing with the dog.

"Hey you, are you hungry?"

"Yeah." Katrina said, not looking up.

"Okay. Popo is making dinner, okay?"

"Uh huh."

"Okay." Sharpay shook her head and smiled, as she went back into the kitchen where her dad was stirring a pot. "She's playing with Donnie."

"Okay. Sharpay make sure she isn't pulling his tail or anything, we don't want him to bite her."

"Since when does Donnie bite? He hardly even moves." Sharpay said as she leaned her back against the counter and folded her arms on her chest.

"I'm just saying, be careful, Sharpay. You never know what could happen."

"Okay, Dad."

"So…have you talked to Troy?"

"Way to change the subject."

"Sharpay."

Sharpay sighed. "I talked to him, Dad."

"And?"

"And nothing. He yelled, I yelled, and he left. That was it. Nothing really to report."

"Are you guys okay?"

"No, far from actually. We still have a lot of things to work out."

"You better do it soon, Shar. Katrina can't go without a father forever."

"I know that, Dad." Sharpay snapped.

"Watch the attitude, Sharpay. You may be a grown woman, but you still need to have a little respect."

"I'm sorry."

The doorbell suddenly rang, which caused Katrina to run into the kitchen.

"Mommy, the doorbell rang. Can I open it?"

"Ask Popo. We don't live here, honey."

"Oh yeah. Popo, please?" Katrina asked.

"Go ahead, angel."

"Yay!" Katrina ran over to the door, with Sharpay following her. "Open it please." Katrina said referring to the lock. Sharpay did as she was told and stood back waiting for Katrina to open the door.

Katrina opened the door. "Nan Nan! Babi!" she exclaimed.

"Katrina, my baby!" Lauren exclaimed, picking up Katrina and giving her a big hug.

"Babi!" Katrina said, reaching her arms over, and putting her arms around Jack's neck.

"Hey baby bear, how are ya?" Jack said, kissing her forehead.

"I'm gr-r-reat!" Katrina said like Tony the Tiger.

Jack laughed. "That's nice to hear."

"Sharpay this really is a surprise." Lauren said putting Katrina down and going over to give Sharpay a hug. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you, too."

Jack, who was listening to Katrina tell him a story, bent over, gave Sharpay a kiss on her cheek, and said, "It's nice to have you back for good."

"Thanks." Sharpay said with a smile.

"Patrick, I can't believe you didn't tell us they were here." Lauren said as she went into the kitchen.

"Hey, it's a surprise to me too." Patrick said. "I hope you guys are hungry."

"You bet. You know we never eat when we know we're coming to Patrick Evans' home." Jack said.

"Can we eat now please?" Katrina asked, impatiently, waiting for the adults to finish talking.

"You can say that again." Sharpay said, and with that, the five of them went into the dining room, and sat down to eat.

"So, Sharpay, did you talk to Troy?" Lauren asked.

Sharpay hit her head gently on the table, a few times, while saying, "Is that all anybody wants to know about?"

"You bet." Jack said.

"Fine."

Sharpay began telling them the whole story through dinner getting the same answer from everyone about how she should make up with Troy.

* * *

"We'll see you soon." Sharpay said as she carried a sleepy Katrina to the car.

"Call or visit." Lauren said. "I'm only a phone call away."

"Yeah, and talk to Troy, Sharpay." Patrick said.

"Yeah, don't put it off for too long." Jack added.

"Okay, Dad 1 and 2." Sharpay said, rolling her eyes, as she buckled Katrina into her car seat. "Bye, Lauren."

"See ya, sweetie." Lauren said. "Bye, Katrina."

"Bye, Nan Nan." Katrina said, tiredly. "Bye, Popo, bye, Babi."

"Bye, kid." Jack said.

"Bye, honey." Patrick said.

Sharpay shut the back door. "Okay, we're gonna roll."

"Okay. Drive safe." Patrick said.

"Thanks I will." Sharpay opened the car door, got it in, and shut the door. She started up the car, backed out of the driveway, and waved as she drove off.

**Ryan and Gabi's House**

"We're back!" Sharpay called as she walked through the door, holding the sleeping Katrina.

"Hey." Ryan said as he came into view. "Here, let me take her so you can get your shoes off."

"Thanks." She carefully handed Katrina over to Ryan.

"Where were you guys all day?" Ryan said as he went into the living room and lay Katrina on the couch.

"We went looking at apartments and handing out resumes, and then before heading home, we passed by Dad."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Believe it or not, Jack and Lauren were coming over for dinner."

"No way. So killing two birds with one stone, huh?"

"Yeah, and no one says that anymore." Sharpay says as she went in the living room.

Ryan gave her a look. "So I'm guessing you're not hungry?"

"You guessed right. Where's Gabi?"

"She's upstairs. She wasn't feeling well, so she lay down after dinner."

"Oh. Hey guess what?" Sharpay said as she took Katrina's shoes off and picked her up.

"What?"

"I got an apartment!" Sharpay said excitedly.

"Oh really? Where?"

"It's close to here. You know the bunch of apartments close to the mall?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, well it's in one of the buildings over there!"

"That's great, Shar." Ryan said sincerely.

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

"Are you only saying that because you're glad we're getting out of your hair?" Sharpay said as she went up the stairs with Ryan following her.

"No way. It's been fun having you guys here."

"You sure?"

"Of course, Sharpay." Ryan said as they turned into the Sharpay and Katrina's room.

"Okay."

"So, what's it like? How much is the rent?" Ryan asked, as he sat on the bed.

"Well it's not too big, but it'll do, plus it's probably the cleanest one I saw. It has a small kitchen, a living room, a little mini dining room, and an okay sized bedroom." Sharpay said as she began removing Katrina's clothes and putting her pajamas on.

"What's the rent, Sharpay?" Ryan asked, knowing his sister wanted to avoid it.

"Did I mention it's was clean?"

"Sharpay."

Sharpay sighed. "Must I tell you?"

"Yes."

"It's…$900 and month." Sharpay mumbled.

"Sharpay!"

"It was the only one that was clean, and plus it has a park behind it so Katrina could go and play."

"Sharpay, no, that's way too expensive. Can't you find something else?"

"Ryan, no. It'll all be fine. Don't worry."

"900, Shar?" Ryan said in disbelief.

"Ryan. Come on. I like it, Katrina likes it, and I want to make sure she likes it because we are not moving for a long time."

"Will you at least let me help you pay for it?"

"No. I want to do this on my own…I have to do this on my own."

"Shar, you can't do everything on your own."

"I can try, and plus, haven't you seen Judge Judy? If I let you help me, I won't want to pay you back, and then you'll take me to court."

"You wouldn't have to pay me back, Shar."

"Yes I would. You and Gabi should be focusing on your marriage and starting family, and not trying to save me from my stupidity."

"Are you saying you regret having Katrina?"

"Not at all. She's the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I don't know." Sharpay said, sitting down on the bed beside Ryan, and putting her head in her hands.

"Everything will work out, Shar." Ryan said, putting his arm around his sister.

"I try to keep telling myself that, but it's happening so slowly."

"Just take it all in stride. How's the job search going?"

"It's going alright, I think. I haven't gotten any offers as yet, but I think something should come up soon."

"Give me a copy of your resume."

"Why?"

"So I can help you."

"Ryan, that's very nice of you, but-"

"No buts, Sharpay, and plus I have connections."

"Really?" Sharpay said, looking at Ryan skeptically.

"Yeah. Please, Sharpay. If you don't have a job how are you going to pay rent?"

"True…"

"And if you don't have a job how are you going to put food on the table?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Well, right, so give me a copy, and I'll have a look around."

"Okay, thanks, Ryan." Sharpay said, getting a copy of her resume from off the dressing table.

"Anything for my sister." Ryan said, taking the resume from her. "Now you go to bed. I have a phone call to make. Goodnight." He said as he left the room.

"Night." Sharpay said. She shut the door, and got ready for bed.

Ryan went into his room, and saw Gabi asleep with the television on. He turned it off, and kissed Gabi on the forehead. He picked up the phone and dialed a number. It rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Hey Troy, it's Ryan…"

* * *

**Author's Note: And that's that. It's sort of a filler chapter, but then again it isn't. I'll update as soon as I can. R&R **


	7. The Kinda Makeup

**Chapter 7**

_**July 30  
**__9:30 p.m._

It had been two weeks since Sharpay and Troy's spat. They hadn't talked since then, but both of them couldn't get it out of their minds.

Sharpay and Katrina were leaving the next day, and Sharpay had been out all day doing last minute errands. While she did her errands, Ryan and Gabriella took Katrina to visit both sets of grandparents. Sharpay picked up Katrina from Troy's parents house, before heading back to Ryan and Gabriella's place, since they had to go to a party to go to.

As she drove up to the house, she saw no lights on, but saw a figure sitting on the front step. She wondered who it could be. As she drove into the driveway, she saw who it was.

"Oh no." Sharpay grumbled. She turned around and saw Katrina sleeping. "Great." Sharpay unbuckled her seatbelt, and got out of the car.

"Hey." Troy said as he stood up.

"Hi." Sharpay said, as she opened to back door to get Katrina.

"Mommy?" Katrina mumbled as Sharpay unbuckled her.

"It's okay, baby, sleep." Sharpay said, as she rested Katrina's head on her shoulder. Sharpay opened the trunk with one hand, and attempted to get the bags out.

"Do you need some help, Shar?" Troy asked.

"No, no, I'm fine." Sharpay said, failing to complete her task.

"Shar?"

"The keys are on the front seat. Just take them out and unlock the door." Troy did as he was told. He went back to the van, and saw Sharpay was still struggling trying to get the bags out of the car.

"Are you sure that's all you want me to do? I can hold her, you know."

Sharpay looked at Troy. Unsurely, Sharpay said, "Umm…okay. Sure." Sharpay put down the bag she had in her hand, and handed Katrina gently to Troy. Sharpay eyed Troy as he fixed Katrina in his arms.

"I'm not going to drop her, Sharpay." Troy said reassuringly.

"I never said that."

"But you were thinking it." Troy said. Sharpay didn't say anything because she knew it was true. Troy watched Katrina, asleep in his arms, and thought about how much she looked like Sharpay.

"Come on." She shut the trunk, and walked up the front steps. Troy followed her inside the house. "You can just put her on the couch." Sharpay said.

Troy put Katrina on the couch, gently.

"How long were you out there for?" Sharpay asked as she went into the kitchen.

"Probably about an hour, hour and a half." Troy said, following her.

"An hour and a half? Was Ryan here?"

"Nah, they had already left."

"So what did you want?" Sharpay asked, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"I wanted to talk to you." Troy said, not looking Sharpay in the eye.

"Oh."

"Sharpay, I'm sorry. I was a jerk, I know that. I didn't mean to be, but I was. I never meant to hurt you at all. I loved you so much, Sharpay, and I'm sorry that I caused you so much heartache. And I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you like I said I would be. I can't believe how stupid I was! I-"

"Troy!" Sharpay said, cutting Troy off from his rant.

"What?"

"You need to calm down."

"Do you forgive me?"

"I-I don't know."

"You don't _know?"_

"It's gonna take awhile."

"But can we start over at least? Can I meet my daughter? Can we be friends? Because honestly, Shar, I haven't been able to think of anything else since our fight."

"So what do you want me to do? Just crawl back into your arms and say everything's okay because you only now realize what a jerk you were?"

"Sharpay, I said I was sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Troy, but sorry at this point isn't really good enough."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you aren't completely forgiven."

"What do I have to do to gain your trust back?"

"Just be the Troy I dated in high school."

"Are you going to stop me from seeing Katrina or be apart of her life?"

"No, of course not. That was never my intention."

"Well, then okay."

"Okay."

"Mommy?" Katrina called from the living room.

"I'm coming, sweetie." Sharpay said, getting up from the chair and rushing into the living room.

Troy stood there not knowing whether or not to follow or stay. Sharpay came back in about a minute later with Katrina half asleep in her arms.

"Troy," Sharpay said. "This is Katrina."

"Hi there." Troy said.

"Hi." Katrina whispered.

"Baby, this is Troy…he's your daddy."

"My daddy?" Katrina said, sleepily.

"Yeah, honey." Sharpay bit her lip.

"Oh…" Katrina fell back asleep on Sharpay's shoulder.

"She's tired. I need to get her ready for bed."

"I can help." Troy said.

"Umm…okay…if you want to…" Sharpay said unsurely.

"I do." Troy said quickly.

"Okay. Follow me." Sharpay walked upstairs with Katrina on her shoulder.

"So, I hear you guys are moving out." Troy said as they walked up the stairs.

"Yeah. Tomorrow." Sharpay turned into the bedroom.

"I can help you move stuff if you want."

"Alright. I guess we could use some extra hands." Sharpay said, with a feeling of surprise. She didn't know why Troy was being so open, and how quickly he forgot about their fight.

"Cool, so what time should I be here?"

"We hope to start around 8:30. All of our things came from New York…the day before yesterday I think…so anyways, it's a lot, and it could take a while." Sharpay said. "Hand me her pajamas over there."

Troy handed her the pajamas and said, "Did you always live in Manhattan?"

"Yeah, not in the same apartment, though. The rent got to be too much for me to handle, so I moved in with Kelsi before Katrina was born."

"How's she doing?"

"She's good. I talked to her last week. She's doing well."

"That's good."

"Mommy, stop…" Katrina whined, half asleep.

"We need to get your PJs on."

"No…" Katrina rolled over onto her stomach, and stuck her head under her pillow.

"Katrina, I know you're tired, but come on. I'm tired too."

"I'm not tired anymore 'cause you waked me up." Katrina mumbled from under the pillow.

"Can I try, Shar?" Troy asked.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea. You don't really want to mess with her when she's grumpy."

"Sharpay, trust me. She's my daughter too."

"Fine, go ahead." Sharpay said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Hey, Katrina." Troy said, sitting on the bed, and rubbing Katrina's back gently.

"What?" Katrina mumbled.

"Excuse me, Miss Manners." Sharpay said. Troy could tell she was getting annoyed.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Troy said. "Hey, why don't you want to put your PJs on?"

"I don't want to."

"But why?"

"_Because_," Katrina said, taking her head out from under the pillow and facing Troy. "I don't like those ones."

"All the other ones are packed up for you to go to your new apartment. Remember, you're going there tomorrow."

"Oh yeah."

"So when you get to the new apartment tomorrow, how about you open out your box, and take out the pajamas you like, but in the mean time, keep these ones company."

"Okay." Katrina agreed. "And tomorrow I'll get the other ones?"

"Most definitely." Troy nodded.

"Let's put 'em on!"

"But what do we say to Mommy first?"

Katrina stood up on the bed and turned to Sharpay. "I'm sorry." She put her arms around Sharpay's neck.

Sharpay lifted her off the bed and said, "It's okay, angel."

15 minutes later, Katrina was fast asleep in bed, and Sharpay and Troy went downstairs.

"I'm so tired." Sharpay grumbled as they walked down the stairs.

"Then you go and sleep, I'll go home, and see you in the morning."

"Nah, it's okay. We should, you know…catch up…since we're trying this whole friends thing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, besides if I went to bed now, I would get up early, and wouldn't be able to go back to sleep."

"Alright."

"Come on, it's nice out. Let's sit out back." Sharpay said, motioning for Troy to follow her.

Troy followed Sharpay out the back door, closing the door behind him, and sat down on a lawn chair. Sharpay plugged in the baby monitor in the plug next to the door, and sat down beside Troy.

"So…how have you been?" Troy asked.

"I've been okay." Sharpay shrugged. "You?"

"I'm alive."

"Looks that way. Your job and everything's good?"

"Yeah, it's all good."

"That's good."

"So what did you do after you got pregnant?"

"Well, I uhh…I stopped acting and singing, and started focusing on a more promising career. That didn't really work out too well. I was all over the place in the last few years."

"I wish you would've called." Troy said quietly, looking down.

"I couldn't." Sharpay said, just as quietly as Troy. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes.

"Hey, Shar, tell me about Katrina." Troy said, breaking the silence.

"What do you want to know?" Sharpay asked, as she sat up.

"I don't know, just tell me about her. What makes her ticked, what does she like, anything."

"Well, her favorite colors are pink, purple, and orange. She loves TV, and I mean _loves _TV." Sharpay said, as she got comfortable around Troy. "I think she got it from you."

"I don't watch TV a lot." Troy defended.

"Oh please! The guy who tapes all the shows he misses and then watches them the next day."

"Okay, maybe I like TV a little bit." Troy admitted.

"Ladies and gentlemen, understatement of the year."

"Okay, okay, if that's what you think. What about shopping? Does she like to shop?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I wonder where she got that from. Oh I know, her obsessive shopaholic mother."

"I'm not obsessive. I just like to go shopping a lot."

"Yeah, okay." Troy said, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, next question."

"Avoiding the truth, huh?" Sharpay gave Troy a look. "Okay, okay, okay. What else does she like to do, or not like to do?"

"Other than TV and shopping, she plays soccer and she dances."

"Soccer?" Troy scrunched up his face. "What about basketball? The official sport of…well me."

"I thought of that, and she tried it, but it didn't work out too well. She's only been playing soccer since last summer."

"And she likes it?"

"Yeah, she even wants to do it here."

"But what does she _think_ of basketball?"

"Troy." Sharpay said in a 'you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me' tone.

"I just wanna know."

"She doesn't mind it, Troy, she just prefers soccer." Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Can we move on, now?"

"Fine, let's move on, Your Highness." Troy bowed.

"You're funny."

"Aren't I?"

"Hilarious." Sharpay rolled her eyes again, and shook her head.

"So what else happened while you were in New York?"

"Nothing much. It was hard to go to work and leave her at daycare all day, plus I was taking night classes which added to the stress. Money wise it was tough, too, but my dad and Ryan helped out, which was great, and I really appreciated it."

"Why didn't you come back sooner?"

"I wanted to try and make it on my own, but this year got too hard, especially since I had to start worrying about Katrina going to preschool in September. So I decided to come back home. We were actually supposed to leave yesterday, but I lost my job so I thought it would be better to come sooner."

"Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?"

"Everything. Getting pregnant, keeping Katrina, being a single mother."

"It has its ups and downs, but I would never regret it. In a way it made me stronger."

"Stronger than you already were?"

"I wasn't strong."

"Sharpay, you are one of the strongest people that I know, if not the strongest."

"You're just saying that."

"I'm serious."

"You think so?" Sharpay said unsurely.

"Definitely." They shared a smile, and were absorbed in their own thoughts. Troy looked at his watch and said, "Wow, it's almost 10:30. I should get going. Early to rise tomorrow."

"I totally forgot about that." Sharpay said.

"Where is your new apartment anyway?" Troy said as he and Sharpay both stood up and began walking inside.

"It's 3500 Mirabel, apartment 17."

"Close to the mall, I see."

"It was the cleanest."

"Sure." Troy said as they reached the front door. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said uncomfortably.

"Yeah, tomorrow…" Sharpay was also unsure of what to do.

Troy leaned in and kissed her sofly on the cheek. "Bye."

"Bye." Sharpay said quietly, as she tried to process what just happened. She shut the door behind Troy. She leaned against the door and said, "This can't be happening." Sharpay said to absolutely no one. "I can't be falling for Troy again. An hour ago, I was still upset with him, and one little kiss on the cheek is making me crazy."

"Who are you talking to?" Ryan said as he came through the side door.

"Oh my gosh, you scared me." Sharpay said, putting her hand on her heart in fright. "Why did you go through there?"

"We parked the car in the garage." Gabriella said from behind Ryan.

"Oh." Sharpay said as she went into the kitchen.

"Who were you talking to anyway?" Ryan asked as he followed Sharpay into the kitchen.

"No one, clearly." Sharpay said, implying that no one was in the room.

"But you were saying something."

"Yes, officer, I was."

"Relax, Shar."

"What's up, Shar?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing."

"I believe that." Gabriella said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Who was just here, Sharpay?" Ryan asked, arching his eyebrow.

"What makes you think someone was here?" Sharpay said as she went into the living room with her glass.

"Because a car turned out of the driveway when we drove up the street."

_Busted, _Sharpay thought. "It was, Troy, okay, Troy."

"What did he want? Did he make you upset?" Gabriella asked.

"No, Gabi. We made up…kinda."

"What do you mean kinda?" Ryan asked.

"Well, I haven't completely forgiven him, but we're okay, and we're going to be friends…or at least try to be."

"I don't see the problem."

"What problem?"

"Why were you talking to yourself?"

"No reason. Gosh, can't a person talk to themselves?"

"Oh sure, but when the father of her child leaves, there's something wrong there."

"He kissed me." Sharpay blurted out.

"He _kissed_ you?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, it was just a on the cheek, but I don't know, I felt something."

"You _felt_ something? Ryan asked. "Shar, you can't feel something."

"I know, I know! But I did, and I don't know what it means. Urg…"

"So what are you going to do about that 'feeling'?" Ryan asked, using air quotes.

"I don't know, just ignore it for now, and hope it goes away." Sharpay sighed, and put her head in her hands.

"It'll be okay, Shar." Gabriella said, as she rubbed Sharpay's back.

"Yeah, I just have to think about what I want some more."

"That's understandable." Ryan said.

Gabriella nodded in agreement.

Sharpay stood up and said, "I'm going to get some sleep. Big day tomorrow. Good night, guys."

"Night." Ryan said.

"Night, Shar." Gabriella said.

Sharpay went upstairs. When she was out of sight, Gabriella and Ryan looked at each other, but didn't say anything.

"She's right, we should go to bed." Gabriella said.

"Yeah, I mean we shouldn't worry about her. She can handle this on her own…" Ryan said unsurely.

"Yeah…" Gabriella got up and turned the light off in the kitchen.

Ryan turned off the other lights, intertwined his hand with Gabriella's, and together, they both turned in for the night.


	8. Going Downhill

**Chapter 8**

**Ryan and Gabriella's House  
**_7:30 a.m._

"Sharpay, wake up." Ryan whispered in Sharpay's ear, as he shook her gently.

Sharpay rolled over, stuck her head under the pillow, and mumbled something about peace and early.

"Come on, Shar. We got to eat and go down to pick up your stuff."

"No…" Sharpay whined.

"You're not 3, Shar, and even the 3-year-old is up and waiting for her mother.

"Don't lie. Katrina never gets up before me." Sharpay said. She began feeling the part of the bed where Katrina should have been laying. She looked up, her blonde hair strewn messily over her face, confused. "Where is she?"

"She's downstairs with Gabi."

"How is she up before me?"

"She just got up, and when I asked her if you were up she said no, so I came up here to wake you." Ryan said, impatiently waiting for Sharpay to get over it.

"But how?"

"I don't know, Shar. She's a kid. She's excited. Now move." Ryan turned around and left the room. "You better be down here by 8!" he called.

Sharpay groaned and put her head back under the pillow.

* * *

**Sharpay's New Apartment**  
_9:15 a.m._

Sharpay sat on a bench in front of her new home, waiting for the others to arrive with some of her stuff in their cars. While she waited, she was messaging Taylor on her cell phone. A car pulled up in front of Sharpay. Sharpay looked up from her cell phone to see who it was.

"Hey." Troy said as he got out of the car.

"Hey." Sharpay said as she stood up and put her cell phone in her back pocket of her jeans.

"Where is everybody?"

"They went to pick up some stuff from the storage thing."

"And they left you here all by yourself?"

"Yeah, I took Ryan's car, so Katrina's with them in my van."

"Well, I'm here now." Troy said with a smile.

"Well aren't you my knight in shining armor." Sharpay said returning the smile.

"That's right, and I'll always be there for you."'

"I'm going to hold you to that. Come on, I'll show you where we're going to be." Sharpay said, as she opened the main entrance door.

"Okay." Troy said as he followed her. They got into the foyer, and went straight to the elevator. "It's…interesting." He said as they got into the elevator.

Sharpay pressed Floor 9 on the number panel. "I know it's not exactly fancy like a condo, but it's clean, and it has a park in the back, and Katrina likes it."

"I'm glad. How much is the rent?"

"It's this way." Sharpay said as they got out of the elevator.

"What's the rent, Sharpay?" Troy asked, already knowing Sharpay was going to avoid the question.

Sharpay stopped in front of a door. "Here we are." She took the key out of her handbag, and unlocked the door.

"It's small." Troy said as he stepped in.

"I know, but it's only the two of us, so it should be okay."

"Rent, Sharpay."

"No." Sharpay said as she went over to the window.

"Tell me." Troy said as he followed her.

"I'm not telling you."

"Why?"

"Because you're going to say the same thing that everyone else said."

"And what did everyone else say?"

"I'm not telling you that either or you'll get ideas."

"Please, Shar." Troy said, looking at Sharpay with puppy dog eyes and pouting.

"Oh please, Troy, you're not 3."

"Does Katrina do that?"

"Oh yeah. All the time."

"So, back to the original question…how much is the rent?"

"I'm not telling you." Sharpay said as she walked out onto the little balcony.

Troy followed her. "You're going to tell me eventually."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. I can be very persuasive."

"Not to mention annoying."

"Exactly." Troy agreed. "So come on. Let's have it."

"No, Troy."

"Can I guess then?"

"What if you're wrong?"

"If I'm wrong, you tell me."

"Pssh, no. Hurry up, you have 2 guesses." Sharpay said impatiently.

"3."

"No, 2."

"Fine…umm…500."

"Uhh…no."

"Is it more than that?"

"Yeah."

"More than that?" Troy said, surprised. "Geez, thing isn't even worth more than that. I swear if it's like 800-" Sharpay look down. "It's 800, Sharpay?"

"900." Sharpay mumbled.

"900! Shar, are you crazy? For this? No way, Sharpay, I won't let you do it."

"Don't worry about it, Troy. It's no big deal." Sharpay said as she went back inside.

"Don't worry about it? How can you expect me to not worry about it? I know you want to do this on your own, but Sharpay that is way too much for something like this." Troy followed her inside.

"I can handle it, Troy."

"I don't want you paying that much, Shar. Why don't you guys move in with me instead?"

"Move in with you? Are you out of your mind? That is completely out of the question."

"Why?"

"Well, for one, my stuff is on its way, _and_ it would be too much for me right now. That's it."

"Okay, but Sharpay you have to let me help you out."

"Troy-"

"Just hear me out, okay? It's going to be hard for you, Sharpay. You know it, I know it, and I'm pretty sure everyone else knows it. I'm going to buy your groceries and anything else you need, and I'm going to give you child support for Katrina. And you're going to come to my place when you have laundry to do."

"I don't know, Troy." Sharpay said unsurely.

"Come on, Shar. I've missed out on these passed few years and I want to make up for that. Please?" Troy begged.

Sharpay finally gave in. "Fine, Troy." She sighed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I won't let you down. I promise."

"Okay." Sharpay said. Her phone suddenly began to ring. "Hey…I'm upstairs…okay." Sharpay shut her phone and put it back in her bag. "They're downstairs."

"Okay, let's go." Troy said. He took the key off of the counter where Sharpay had place, took Sharpay's hand, and lead her out of the apartment, locking the door behind them.

Sharpay was surprised by his gesture, but didn't say anything. They rode in the elevator without saying a word. Troy let go of Sharpay's hand as they exited the building. Sharpay tried not to show it, but she was a slight disappointed.

"Hey guys." Sharpay said, putting a smile on her face.

"Hey, Shar." Taylor said. "Troy, I didn't expect to see you here." Taylor was still mad at Troy for making Sharpay upset.

"It's okay, Taylor. We're okay now."

"You are?" Taylor and Chad said in unison.

"Yes, we are." Troy said.

"When did that happen?" Chad asked.

"Last night. He came over and we made up." Sharpay said.

"Well that's good." Taylor said.

"That's better than good." Chad said. "Now I don't have to pick sides."

"You picked sides?" Sharpay asked.

Taylor nudged him. "That's another story for another time."

"Whatever. Where's Ryan and Gabi with my baby?"

"They were right behind us. They're probably just stuck at the lights." Chad said.

"Okay." Sharpay went over to Chad's car and saw stuff in the trunk. "It didn't seem like so much when we had it before." she said as she opened the trunk.

"You're lucky you have a van. There's still more stuff that we didn't get, but Ryan said he'll go back and get it in one trip." Taylor said.

"This is going to take all day." Sharpay groaned.

"Don't worry, Shar. The men will do all the hard lifting stuff and moving and removing stuff. All we have to do is tell them where to put it." Taylor said.

"True." Sharpay agreed.

"Why can't it be the other way around?" Chad asked.

"Yeah?" Troy said.

"Do you guys want to live till tomorrow?" Taylor threatened.

"Yes m'am." Chad said.

"Then I suggest you do what we say."

Troy turned to Chad and whispered, "Has she always been this scary?"

"Sometimes scarier." Chad whispered back. Taylor hit Chad upside the head. "Ow!" Chad said as he rubbed his head.

Sharpay smiled as it reminded her of when they were in high school.

"There they are!" Sharpay said as she saw the familiar van come up. "Man, I have a lot of crap." She said as she saw the boxes in the trunk.

"Tell me about it." Troy said.

Ryan parked the van behind Chad's car and he and Gabi got out. Sharpay went over to the back door and opened it.

"Hi guys." Sharpay said.

"Hey. You have a lot stuff." Gabriella said.

"We were just saying that." Taylor said.

"Hey baby!" Sharpay said.

"Hi Mommy!" Katrina said. "Can I come out now _please_? I've been in here for so long." She complained.

"Yeah, hold on, baby." Sharpay unbuckled Katrina, picked her up, and put her on the ground.

"Finally! Can we go to the park now?"

"Not yet, honey. We have to unpack all of this junk."

"How long is that gonna take?"

"Long."

"Long?" Katrina whined. "How long?"

"I'm not sure yet, baby, but we should start. The sooner we start, the sooner we finish. Are you going to help Mommy?"

"Yup."

"Okay, then let's get started." Sharpay turned around and noticed the men had already started unloading boxes.

"What should we do first ladies?" Taylor asked.

"You guys can take out the smaller boxes." Troy said as he and Chad both held onto an end of a box.

"Do you have the key, Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"I gave it to Ryan. He went up to open the door and put a box to keep the door open."

"Okay. Let's get a box and go on up. Someone has to stay here with the cars until these are all unloaded." Taylor said.

"I'll stay." Gabriella offered.

"Okay." Sharpay got a box from the open trunk.

"Mommy, I want to hold something too!" Katrina said, jumping up and down.

"Okay…umm…" Sharpay put down the box on the sidewalk and got a small bag for Katrina. "Here. Walk in front of us, honey, so we can see you." Sharpay picked her box back up.

"Okay." Katrina said. She began walking ahead, and Taylor and Sharpay followed, each with a box in their hand. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

_7:45 p.m._

It had taken all day to finish unpacking everything and moving it all around. When they were finally finished, the men went back home to take showers and then came back to just hang out and fix small things. Sharpay, Gabriella, and Taylor sat on the couch her dad had bought for her, and talked, while Katrina watched TV. Ryan and Chad were in the kitchen plastering around sink.

"We're starving!" Taylor called to the men.

"We'll get something as soon as we're done!" Chad called back.

"Don't you care that your girlfriend and her friends are starving?"

"Of course I care, but today it's about Sharpay. We're doing this stuff for her right now so she doesn't have any problems later."

"But Sharpay wants to eat now, hon." Gabriella and Sharpay giggled in the background.

"Well Sharpay has to wait for a bit longer."

"I don't think they're moving from there anytime soon." Gabriella pointed out.

"Thank you, Gabi!" Chad called.

"No problem!" Gabriella called back.

"Don't encourage him." Taylor said. Gabriella shrugged.

"Hey guys." Troy said as he opened the door.

"Did you bring food?" Taylor said bluntly.

"No…" Troy said with a confused look on his face.

"Your daughter is hungry."

"I didn't know I was supposed to bring food." Troy said as he went into the kitchen.

"Don't take her on, Troy. We just had this conversation." Chad said.

"Okay. Is there anything you want me to help with?"

"Yeah, do the plastering in the bathroom." Ryan said, handing him the tube of plaster.

"No problem." Troy took the tube and headed over to the bathroom.

The front door opened. "Hello? Anyone home?"

"Shar." Gabriella whispered, nudging Sharpay. Sharpay looked to see who it was.

"Shit." Sharpay whispered. _Please let this be a dream, please let this be a dream, _she thought.

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?" Troy said, dropping his tube of plaster. Everyone stopped what they were doing, afraid for what was to come.

"What are _you_ doing here, son?" Jack asked.

Katrina looked away from the TV and saw that it was her grandparents. She got up off the floor.

"Nan Nan! Babi!" Katrina said as she ran over to them.

Troy looked at Sharpay, and Sharpay knew what was about to come wasn't going to be pretty…

* * *

**Author's Note: That's where it ends for now guys. I'll try and post the next one as soon as I can. By the way, a friend of mine made a banner for this story. You can get the link on my profile.**


	9. In or Out

_Previously: _

"_Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?" Troy said, dropping his tube of plaster. Everyone stopped what they were doing, afraid for what was to come._

"_What are you doing here, son?" Jack asked._

_Katrina looked away from the TV and saw that it was her grandparents. She got up off the floor._

"_Nan Nan! Babi!" Katrina said as she ran over to them._

**Chapter 9**

"Sharpay?" Troy said, looking at Sharpay.

"Guess what, Babi!" Katrina said, excitedly.

"What honey?" Jack said, not taking his eyes off Troy who was looking at Sharpay, who was shutting her eyes tight.

"I getsta sleep here now! And there's a park!"

"That's great, honey."

"Nan Nan, can we go to the park now?" Katrina asked, tugging on her grandmother's pant leg.

"Not now, honey, you should eat." Lauren said.

"Sharpay, what the hell is going on?" Troy asked.

"Troy, I-" Sharpay started.

"What Sharpay?"

"Come with me. We can't discuss this here." Sharpay said, getting up from the couch, and going through the open door.

Troy followed Sharpay out the door with an angry look on his face. He slammed the door shut behind him. Everyone in the apartment room looked at each other.

"What's going on?" Katrina asked.

"Nothing, honey." Lauren said, giving Katrina a kiss on her head. "I made lasagna; you guys should come and eat."

"Okay." Taylor agreed, and got up to help Jack with the things he was holding in his hand. She took a bag in the kitchen.

"This is going to be good." Chad said.

Taylor smacked him in the head. "What's wrong with you?" she scolded.

"I meant the lasagna." Taylor gave him a look.

Gabriella and Ryan rolled their eyes, and began to get their food together, trying to forget that Troy and Sharpay were right outside the door, about to have it out.

_Outside_

"So what Sharpay?" Troy said angrily as he shut the door.

"Troy, can you just relax for a sec?" Sharpay said softly.

"No, Sharpay. I will not relax. There is something wrong here!"

"Troy, I really need to get this out, okay, and you're making it extremely difficult."

"Why, Sharpay? Why?"

"It just happe-"

"It just happened? Sharpay, my parents know about my daughter! It doesn't look like they haven't met before! In fact they look like they know each other pretty damn well!"

"Troy, you have to calm down!" Sharpay said.

"Calm down? _Calm down_? Sharpay, did you not hear me? My parents knew about my own daughter before I did! That hurts, Sharpay that really hurts!"

"Do you think I planned it that way? It just happened! I came back to Albuquerque the Christmas before she was born, and your mother guessed, okay!" Sharpay began raising her voice to Troy's level.

"How the hell can my mother guess? There is no way she could have guessed!"

"Oh my God! Troy! Have you ever paid attention in health class? _Ever_? She noticed that I gained some weight, and she started asking me questions! God, you're so dense!" Sharpay threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

"I'm dense? I don't think so, Sharpay. You were the one who didn't tell me about my daughter, but you told my parents!"

"I didn't _tell_ your parents!" Sharpay said slowly, trying to make Troy understand.

"They guessed! Whatever! Why didn't they tell me?"

"Hey I told them to tell you! But they told me that it wasn't there news to tell! So don't say that it was my fault you didn't know!"

"But it _was_ your fault, Sharpay! I could have known the second you found out or even the next day! But no! I find out 3 years later!"

"So what? You didn't have a phone? You couldn't call me to see how I was going?"

"We were broken up!"

"Exactly! There's my point right there! We were broken up! I didn't need the hassle of you yelling at me over what your parents _didn't_ tell you or why I didn't tell you!"

"It wasn't their responsibility! Don't put it on them!"

"I'm not saying it was their responsibility! I was just saying that I told them to tell you! That's all!"

"If I do recall, Sharpay, you wanted me to be there for you and Katrina!"

"I did! I don't deny that! But as much as I wanted you to be there, I didn't want you to throw a fit and suddenly decide you weren't going to be in my life and my daughter's life!" Sharpay yelled angrily.

"Our daughter's life, Sharpay, our daughter's life!"

"Whatever! It's the same thing now, Troy! It's either you're in or you're out! I can't have Katrina getting attached to you if you aren't even going stay! This is stressing me out way too much, Troy, and I'm not even 30 yet! I don't deserve this!"

"What are you saying, Sharpay?"

"I'm saying if you're in my life and my kid's life, you have to be in it _for life_! If you can't handle that, then I don't care! Leave if you have to! I have everyone else around me! I don't need you!" Sharpay screamed.

"Go to hell!" Troy shouted.

"Right back at you!" Sharpay shouted back. They looked at each other for about 10 seconds, trying to catch their breath.

"I'm outta here!" Troy said, he went over to the elevator, pressed the down button, but didn't have the patience to wait for it to come up. He went to the fire escape stairs, and slammed the door behind him.

"Well, so much for my knight in shining armor…stupid jackass in tinfoil." Sharpay muttered to absolutely no one, as she watched Troy disappear from view down the stairs.

Sharpay didn't know whether to laugh because she was glad he was gone or cry because he was gone and he may never come back. She was feeling so many emotions, but didn't know which one to choose. She opened the door and went back inside. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked around at her.

"Shar?" Ryan broke the silence.

"He's gone." Sharpay said. She went into the kitchen and began cutting herself a piece of lasagna.

"We're so sorry, Sharpay." Lauren said. "We should have called first."

"No, no. it's okay. You guys are always welcome here." Sharpay went with her plate and sat down on the couch. "It's my fault. I should have told him before."

"It'll be okay, Shar." Taylor assured. "You guys just need to spend sometime away from each other, and then after you guys will talk again."

"I doubt it. I told him to leave."

"You always tell Troy to leave." Gabriella pointed out.

"No, but this time I told him that he was in or he was out, and clearly, he chose out."

"Sharpay, don't say that." Taylor said. "Troy was just being Troy. You know how he is. He'll come around."

"I guess…" Sharpay said.

"I'm guessing this is a bad time to tell you this." Ryan said.

"Tell me what?" Sharpay asked, looking at Ryan.

"I got you a job."

"A job? Where?"

"At the middle school." Everyone in the room whipped their heads up and stared at Ryan. They knew what was going on. "It's a teaching job. Their last music teacher retired last month and they liked all your credentials. All you have to do is go in for a personality interview, but other than that, you got it."

Sharpay stood up and gave Ryan a hug. "Thanks Ry, but why is that a bad-" Sharpay stopped herself. She finally figured out what everyone else already knew.

"No, no." Sharpay said shaking her head. "No way. I am not doing it." She went over to the kitchen to get herself a drink. "I am never talking to Troy Bolton ever again." Sharpay vowed. "No offence guys." She said, looking at Lauren and Jack.

"None taken." Jack said. "Personally, I think my son is being a little too judgmental. I can see why you don't want to work in the same building as him."

"Thanks, Jack." Sharpay smiled.

"I agree, but Sharpay, do you really think you should turn this down?" Lauren said. "I mean this apartment is already costing you a fortune, plus with food and clothes for the two of you, it's going to be quite a bit. You know we all offered to help if you would like it, but we know you are independent and want to do things on your own. It's a big school. Troy's a basketball coach and a Phys Ed teacher. I'm sure your paths won't cross too much, and you can still have your space."

"Hear, Hear!" Chad called out. They all turned to Chad with a questioning look on their face. "What? I was only agreeing with her." He shrugged.

Taylor shook her head and said, "She's right though, Shar. You can't let this thing with Troy affect what you have to do to support yourself and your daughter, and plus it pays well enough. Think of that."

"I guess…" Sharpay said, starting to see what everyone was talking about, but not wanting to face the truth.

"So what do you say, Sharpay?" Ryan said.

"Fine." Sharpay said, giving in. Everyone started talking at once, congratulating her and telling her that's great. "When is this interview anyway?" she said as she sat back down on the couch.

"You have to call them to make it."

"No problem. I'll do that tomorrow." She leaned back and sighed. She finally felt the effects of today's work. "It's been a long day. Do you guys want to hang out and watch a movie for a bit? I really want to get this out of my mind."

"Sure, Shar." Ryan said. "But I think you should put missy to bed." He motioned over to Katrina who was asleep on the floor next to her plate.

Sharpay smiled. "Okay. I'll be back."

"We're going to go now, Sharpay. We only really came over to give you guys something to eat. There's a basketball conference for all the coaches in Fort Sumner tomorrow that I gotta go to. We gotta get home and in bed and wake up early tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. Thanks for the food." Sharpay said.

"Anytime." Lauren said. She gave Sharpay a hug. "Everything will work out the way it has to. Don't worry about my stubborn boy. That's just the way he is."

Sharpay nodded. "I know."

"We'll see you all again soon." Jack waved as they began to leave.

"Bye." They all said, and with that, Jack and Lauren were gone.

"I'm going to put Katrina to bed. You guys can choose a movie." Sharpay said as she gently picked Katrina up off the floor.

"We'll finish the plastering." Chad said. "You guys are probably going to wanna watch some chick movie."

"Yeah." Ryan agreed. "So you guys watch your chick movie, and we men will do all the manly stuff."

"Okay." Sharpay giggled. She took Katrina into the bedroom where they both were going to sleep, but luckily, they didn't have to share a bed any longer. Katrina had her bed, and Sharpay had hers. She placed Katrina on her bed and began putting her pajamas on. She remembered when her dad got it for her and how she was so excited to have a big girl bed. She covered Katrina, and kissed her on her forehead. Before turning off the light, she took one last look at her, turned off the light, and shut the door behind her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait. Lots of things to do before school's over. Hope you all enjoyed it. R&R**


	10. First Day

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys. I have been pretty busy since I last updated. I had exams last week, and this week I was doing a lot of stuff for my old school. I've settled down now, so hopefully I can update some more.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

It had been a month and a half since Sharpay and seen and spoken to Troy, and frankly, she was quite happy. At the back of her mind, she felt guilty, but she pushed those thoughts out of her mind, and enjoyed the time she had with her daughter before school started. Sharpay had gone to East Middle School for her personality interview, and the principal had definitely liked her for the job. She had begun taking Katrina to preschool 3 days a week so that when she had to start going to work she wouldn't have separation anxiety. It also gave Sharpay a chance to go to her new classroom and begin putting stuff in.

It was finally time for Sharpay to start work. She was as nervous as hell, and she wasn't afraid to admit it.

"Come on, honey, I have to get to work." Sharpay called from the kitchen as she cleaned up a little bit from breakfast.

"I'm coming, Mommy!" Katrina called from their bedroom.

Sharpay heard shuffling around in the room, and decided to see what it was.

"Katrina?" she said as she walked up to the door. "What are you doing?" she said as she appeared in the doorway.

"I'm looking for my teddy bear for show-and-tell."

"Why didn't you look for it before, honey?" Sharpay said, getting down on her knees and looking around the floor.

Katrina just shrugged and continued looking.

"Choose something else, hon. We really have to get going. Where's the calendar? I should have known about show-and-tell, baby."

"Umm…" Katrina looked around and left the room. Sharpay got up and dusted off her hands and knees. Katrina appeared in the room a few seconds later with a half crumpled paper in her hand.

Sharpay sighed and put her hand to her forehead. "Honey, did you take that from off the fridge?" Katrina nodded. "Are you supposed to take it off the fridge?" Katrina shook her head. "Remind me to ask Ms. Davis for another one when I come to pick you up."

"Okay." Katrina said.

"We really have to go, babe, so choose something quickly." Sharpay said, trying to control her irritability.

"Okay, I guess I'll just take my Dora soccer ball."

"Good choice. You'll take the teddy bear next time, right?"

Katrina nodded as she picked her soccer ball up from the corner off the room.

"Okay. Go put your shoes on and I'll get your backpack."

"Okay." Katrina waltzed out of the room.

Sharpay looked at her watch. 7:56 it read. She let out a breath.

"It'll be okay, Sharpay. You have nothing to worry about. You will not be late." Sharpay said to herself.

"I'm ready, Momma!" Katrina called.

"I'm coming!" Sharpay picked up Katrina's bag, and shut the door behind her as she left the room.

* * *

**East Middle School**

It had taken Sharpay 15 minutes to drop Katrina off, so by the time she got to work it was almost 8:30. She entered the doors of the school looking flushed.

"Morning, Mary." Sharpay said to the secretary as she arrived in the office.

"Morning, Sharpay." The older woman said. "You look exhausted and the school year hasn't even started."

"I'm good. It took a little longer to get here this morning since Katrina decided to use her school calendar as a thing to color on."

"Well you know how they are at that age." Mary laughed.

"Don't I know it." Sharpay said, laughing along with her. "I'll see you later, Mary."

"Have a good day." Mary said as she looked back at the computer. "Try not to kill them on their first day back."

"I'll try." Sharpay said with a smile as she left the office. She turned right down a hallway and walked up a flight of stairs. She turned right again and stopped at a door. She took her set of keys out and unlocked the door. She set foot inside the room, turned the light on, and looked around.

She had done a lot of work the last two weeks of August. Luckily, Taylor and Gabriella helped a lot. She had put up different musical symbols and posters on the wall, and so much more. At that moment, she felt right back at home. She hadn't done a lot of music since Katrina was born, so it felt good to her knowing that she was doing it now.

She checked the clock on the wall and saw she had 10 minutes before her first class would arrive. She went over to her desk that was placed in the corner, exactly where she wanted it, and looked over her class lists. Her first class was a 6th grade class. She read the list and tried to familiarize herself with their names. She opened the drawer and placed her lesson plans out on her desk.

Sharpay also had two pictures on her desk – one of Katrina in her soccer uniform, and the other of her and Katrina in their new apartment. Sharpay smiled at the pictures and couldn't believe how much she was missing her daughter already. She looked up at the clock on the wall and saw it was almost 8:30.

She read through all the things she wanted to cover today. She was so wrapped up in what she was doing that she didn't hear someone come in the room.

"Knock, knock."

Sharpay looked up and saw the last person on earth she wanted to see.

"What do you want?" Sharpay asked coldly.

"Just wanted to wish you good luck is all." Troy shrugged.

"Fine. You can go now." Sharpay did her hand in a shooing motion.

"Please, Sharpay, can we talk?"

Before Sharpay could answer the bell rang.

"I have to get ready for my class." Sharpay said quietly.

"I guess I'll see you later then." Troy left the classroom without waiting for a reply.

A minute later, kids started filing in. Sharpay stood up and pushed all of her Troy thoughts out of her mind.

"Settle down and take a seat anywhere for now." Sharpay told the class. "Damn you, Troy Bolton." She muttered to herself.

"Miss, I forgot my lunch bag on the bus!" one student called out.

"When we're finished here, you can go down to Ms. Campbell, and see if anyone brought it in. Clear?" the student nodded. "Alright. My name is Ms. Evans, and I will be your music teacher this year. Just like you guys, I'm new here too, so how about we all work together and help each other out. How does that sound?"

"Good." The students chorused. Sharpay heard a sigh of relief from some students.

"Good. Now let's start off with attendance before we do anything else. You guys can sit where you are for now, but by next week there will be a seating plan. Okay." Sharpay went over to her desk and picked up a sheet of paper. "Justin Ambrose…"

* * *

By lunchtime, Sharpay was exhausted. She had already had two classes, and had three more before the end of the day. 

Sharpay let out a sigh of relief as she entered the staff room. She went over to the coffee maker, and turned it on. She sat down at a table and took out her lessons plans to review while she waited for coffee.

"Hi." A voice said.

Sharpay jumped and looked up. "Oh hi."

"I didn't mean to scare you." A woman a little older than Sharpay said.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. I just thought you were someone else. I'm Sharpay Evans." Sharpay got up and stuck her hand out to the woman.

"Where are my manners, I'm Jennifer Taylor." She shook Sharpay's hand. "You're the new music teacher, right?"

"Yeah." Sharpay nodded.

"I teach Art and English." Sharpay nodded. "I don't mean to be nosy, but who did you think I was?"

Sharpay sighed. "Troy Bolton." She said as she poured herself coffee.

"You know, Troy?"

"Only too well."

"You don't seem too happy."

"That's because I'm not." Sharpay sat down, and Jennifer sat down beside her.

"What's up?"

"It's just that ever since I came back home, we haven't been getting along too well, and finally when we started getting back on the right track, I had to go and screw it up."

"I don't get what you mean. Where were you before?"

"I went to high school here, East High, and then I went to UNM, and after finishing at UNM, I moved to New York. Troy and I had begun dating at the end of junior year during high school, and right before I went to New York, we broke up."

"I'm sorry." Jennifer said sincerely.

"It's okay. I'm over it, but the thing is, 9 months later, he left me with a baby."

"Really? Wow."

"Yeah. She's 3, her name's Katrina, do you wanna see a picture?" Jennifer nodded. Sharpay opened her handbag, and took out some mini photos. She showed Jennifer the picture of Katrina on her 3rd birthday.

"She's gorgeous. She has Troy's eyes."

"Yeah."

"It must've been hard."

"It was, but luckily I had my friends and family behind me."

"That's good." Jennifer nodded. "So, how did you screw up your relationship with Troy this time?"

"I told his parents about Katrina before I told him, so he wasn't exactly jumping up and down when he found that out. I don't blame him. I would have been furious, but it's getting really hard to be around him, so I avoid him as much as I can. I haven't talked to him in over a month, and just when I thought things were going to be good, my brother talked to Troy and got me this job here, so yeah."

"You've gone through a lot."

"Yeah…I just told my life story to a complete stranger. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to burden you with my problems." Sharpay laughed.

Jennifer laughed. "It's okay. I'm here for you if you need me."

"Thanks." Sharpay said with a smile. The bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. "Well," Sharpay said as she stood up. "Back for round two."

Jennifer smiled. "Don't let them trample over you. It's only the first day."

"Got it. I'll see you soon." And with that Sharpay left the staff room. She felt a little better after her talk with Jennifer. As she walked back to her classroom, Sharpay saw Troy in the halls talking to a student. She managed to get passed him without him noticing. She went into her classroom, and got ready for the rest of the day.


	11. A Talk With Taylor

**Author's Note**: I'm sooo sorry for not updating guys! I've been really busy with summer and all that goes with it. I'm still kinda busy, but I sat down and decided I should write this. I really wanted to finish this before the end of the summer, but by the rate of my updates, I don't think so. I have so many plans that I want for the story, but I don't think I can finish in such a short space of time. Hope yall understand. Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Sharpay sat down on her chair in a huff as the last of her students left the classroom. She looked around the room at the papers that were on the floor. She exhaled as she got off of her chair and went to pick up the loose papers. She thought about her day as she picked up the papers, and concluded that it hadn't been that bad of a day.

She placed the small stack of papers on her desk and looked at the clock. About 3:12. Sharpay's Dad had told Sharpay that he would pick Katrina up at 4 so he could spend time with her, so she decided to stay and get her lesson plans ready for tomorrow.

"Okay, note values…where are my sheets for that…okay…" Sharpay continued like that for the next 5 minutes, writing things down and going through her lesson plans, until she was interrupted.

"Shar?"

Sharpay looked up. "I really don't want you here right now."

"Please, Sharpay. Talk to me." Troy pleaded.

"I'm kinda busy right now."

"Don't lie to me. Lesson plans don't take that long."

"I'm new."

"Sharpay, don't be difficult. We really need to talk about this."

"_No_, we don't. You've said what you had to say, I've said what I had to say, done." Sharpay stood up and grabbed her bag. "I have to go." She pushed past Troy. "Move. I need to lock the door."

Troy put his hands up and stepped back.

Sharpay locked the door, and began to walk away.

"Sharpay, can we _please_ talk? Please?"

"I really have to go." Sharpay began speed walking down the stairs, and quickly left the building.

Troy stopped in the hallway and watched her walk away.

* * *

Sharpay didn't even know where she was going. All she knew was she had to get away from Troy. She waved to Mary who was on the phone as she passed the office. She went straight to her van, and sat in the driver's seat. She sat and looked at the steering wheel for what felt like forever. She took out her cell phone and dialed a number. 

"_Hello?" _the person on the other line said.

"Tay, it's me. Are you still at work?" Sharpay asked.

"_No, I'm just leaving."_

"Okay, I'm coming to your place then."

"_What's wrong? Is everything okay?"_

"I'll tell you when I get there."

"_Okay. See you in a bit."_

"Kay." Sharpay shut her phone and placed in on the passenger seat. She put her seatbelt on, turned the car on, and backed out of the school parking lot.

* * *

Taylor was taught Chemistry and Physics at a high school in Los Padillas. Sharpay had arrived at Taylor's apartment before Taylor. On her way she stopped for a latte. She was leaning against her car with her sunglasses on, handbag on her shoulder, and the latte in her hand as Taylor drove up. She walked across the parking lot to Taylor's car, while she parked. 

"Hey, Shar." Taylor said as she got out of the car. She had a bag in her hand, and attempted to give Sharpay a hug.

"Do you need any help?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Let's go on up so you can tell me what this is about." Taylor said as they began walking. "Can you get the keys from my purse?" she held up her arm with her purse on it so Sharpay could have a better reach.

"Sure." Sharpay got the keys and held them in her hand.

They walked into the building, and Taylor gave a small wave to the security guard. They went up the elevator in a comfortable silence. When they got out of the elevator, they turned right. They stopped in front of the door, and Sharpay unlocked it.

"So, what's going on? How was your first day?" Taylor said, breaking the silence as she rested her bag on the counter.

"The part with the kids or the part where Troy came to harass me?" Sharpay said as she sat down on Taylor's couch.

"Let's start with the kids. How was it?" Taylor said as she sat down beside Sharpay on the couch.

"It was good. Great, even. The kids were wonderful, and I enjoyed it."

"That's good, I'm glad. I knew you would like it." Sharpay gave a little smile. "So, what's the Troy part?" Taylor asked cautiously.

"Ugh, the jerk distracted this morning before my class came in and wanted to talk."

"What did you tell him?"

"Well the bell rang and so I told him I had to get ready for my class."

"Then what happened?"

"Well the rest of the morning was good. Lunchtime came and I met another teacher, and actually told her about it, which I thought was kinda random, but she was nice, and she seems trustworthy."

"That's good, Shar, but you're not getting to the point." Taylor said, impatiently.

"Relax, Tay. This is all part of the story." Sharpay insisted. Taylor rolled her eyes. "Then afterschool, I decided to stay back and look through my lesson plans and sort everything out for tomorrow, which by the way, I didn't finish. Why you ask?"

"I did-"

Sharpay cut Taylor off. "Because Troy Bolton came into my room, and once again, insisted on talking. I, however, was not that keen on doing so. So I left, and that's when I called you."

"Are you ever going to talk to him?" Sharpay glared at Taylor. "Just a question." She defended.

"I _do not_ need Troy Bolton."

"I was only asking."

"He can jump into the ocean for all I care; he is no longer a part of my life."

"And I say again, I was only asking."

"I don't even know why I put myself through this." Sharpay continued. "I could have easily not come into any contact with Troy Bolton. That day at the diner, I didn't have to tell him. But me and my stupid self had to!"

"Sharpay, don't be so hard on yourself. Everyone, including me, knew it was bound to happen, and I'm sure you knew it, too."

"I did, I just don't want to face the truth." Sharpay admitted.

"Clearly." Taylor mumbled.

"Shut up, Tay."

They sat there in silence both thinking of what to do next.

"So…what are you going to do?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know. I know it's wrong to keep Katrina from Troy, but personally, I like it better this way. I guess I'm just being plain selfish, I guess. This is starting to take a toll on me, Taylor. I don't know what to do. Working in the same building with him is one thing, him being the father of my child is another thing."

"Sharpay, I don't mean to sound harsh or anything-"

"No, no, I need it." Sharpay said cutting Taylor off.

"Okay, but Sharpay you really need to talk to him. It's only fair to him. What about Katrina? You can't leave her fatherless forever. She'll start asking questions, and you're the only one there to give her answers. And what about Troy. Give him a chance to be a father. He just may surprise you. And who knows, maybe you two can get back together."

"Okay, yeah. I doubt that whole getting back together thing is even an option. I don't want to get back together with Troy."

"Yes you do."

Sharpay opened in the shape of an O and she said, "No, _I _don't. That's the last thing I want."

"But you love him." Sharpay was about to speak, but Taylor said, "Don't you say don't because you told me you did."

Sharpay sat back on the couch, and folded her arms across her chest, giving Taylor a dirty look.

"Do you still want the whole thing with Troy?" Taylor asked.

Sharpay's faced softened. "I don't know what I want. All I know is I want Katrina to be happy."

"And what if she's happy knowing her dad?"

"Well then…I guess…I guess I'm going to have to let him see her."

"And you?"

"I want to move on…but I can't. You're right, Taylor. I do love Troy, but I don't want to. He hurt me too much." Sharpay said, on the verge of tears.

Taylor put her arms around Sharpay. "It's okay, Shar. It's understandable. Don't worry about it. Just forget about Troy for now. You're going to have to sort it out eventually, but it'll all happen in time." She said, trying to make Sharpay feel better, as the tears slowly went down her cheeks.

"I hope you're right." Sharpay whispered. "Taylor?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being my best friend."

"Anytime." Taylor said with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: **This is more of a filler chapter then anything else. It's not my best chapter. The next chapter will go into more detail. Hopefully I'll be able to update soon, so cross your fingers. 


	12. Second Chance

**Chapter 12**

It had been about 6 weeks since Sharpay started. She was really glad she took the job. She found herself enjoying herself more and more, and becoming attached to her students. She still had seen Troy during staff meetings and passing in the halls. After the first encounter with Troy on Sharpay's first day, Troy had tried to talk to her again after that, but Sharpay ignored him. After the third time Troy tried to talk to Sharpay, he had finally listened to Taylor and began waiting for her to go to him.

**October 15**

"Nah, I can't, not tonight anyway." Sharpay was talking to Jennifer as they walked to their classes after lunch. "Today's Taylor's birthday, and we're having a small dinner for her."

"Next time then." Jennifer said. "And I still have to meet that daughter of yours."

"You will, Jen. I promise. Before Christmas I'll tell my dad to bring her in. My kids are telling me to bring her in too."

"Can you blame 'em? You change the pictures on your desk so often; they're bound to want to see her in person."

"True. I'll see you later, Jennifer." Sharpay said as she turned the two went their separate ways.

Sharpay walked down the hall to her class, occasionally having students acknowledge her presence. She saw Troy talking to a student in the hallway, but continued on her way. She got into her class, and put her bag on the desk. The bell rang, and Sharpay looked up to see one desk empty. She shook her head and began her class. About 10 minutes later, Kyle Patterson ran into the classroom.

"Mr. Patterson, late again, I see." Sharpay said to the boy.

"It wasn't my fault this time, Miss." Kyle said, trying to prevent himself from getting in trouble.

"Oh? Then whose fault was it?"

"Coach Bolton's. He told me to give you this." Kyle went up to Sharpay and handed her a small folded sheet of paper. She looked at Kyle confusedly, and Kyle shrugged. She gave him one last look before unfolding the sheet of paper.

_Meet me in the gym in 5.  
__-Troy_

Sharpay reread the note again, before saying, "Okay, Kyle, you're off the hook this time."

"Yes, Miss, you're the best!" Kyle said happily.

"Yeah, now, go and start your exercises for today. Ask Amanda what to do. Okay, class, I'll be back in a few minutes. Mrs. O'Brian is coming to watch you."

"Aww, Miss, not Mrs. O'Brian." Kyle complained. "She's evil! She's like the spawn of the devil!"

"Kyle!"

"She is!"

"Don't you say anything while she's here. I want you guys to do your work, and use your time wisely. We missed a whole lesson from yesterday that I still have to cover."

"That wasn't our fault, Ms. Evans. We had an assembly. I think that means we should move on and forget about what we were supposed to learn yesterday." Kyle said.

"Kyle?"

"Yes, Miss?"

"Do your work. I'll be back in a bit guys."

Sharpay walked to the next classroom and said, "Cara, can you watch my class for me?"

"Sure. No problem." Cara, who was sitting at her desk in the back of the empty classroom, said.

"Thanks." Sharpay said. Sharpay left the classroom and walked downstairs to the gym, trying to figure out what Troy wanted, and why now.

She opened the door to the gym, looked around and didn't see Troy anywhere. She sat down at the bleachers, and looked at her watch.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here."

Sharpay looked up. "Well I came, didn't I? You could at least give me that."

"You're right, I'm sorry." Troy said as he got up onto the bleachers and sat down beside her.

"So, what is this about? I have a class to tend to."

"Oh right, sorry. Umm, are you going to Taylor's today?"

Sharpay looked at Troy incredulously. "You wanted me to come here so you could ask me if I'm going to Taylor's. Are you kidding me?"

"No, no, no. I wanted to know, 'cause if you were, I could drive you…if you want."

"What's this about Troy?" Sharpay said bluntly.

Troy sighed. "I know you're mad at me, Sharpay, I understand that, but I've been thinking about it, and I want to try and earn your trust back." Sharpay stayed silent. "I want to be able to see my daughter, and be a father." Troy waited for Sharpay to speak. "Say something."

"Like what?" Sharpay finally spoke.

"I don't know. What are you thinking?"

"I think I should give my 6th grade class a test next Friday."

"Sharpay!" Troy exclaimed.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. What do you think about what I said?"

Sharpay thought back to what Taylor had told her about letting Katrina know her dad.

"I guess we could work something out…" Sharpay said slowly.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Sharpay said reluctantly.

Troy beamed. "Thank you, Sharpay, so much. I won't let you down."

"We've heard that one before." Sharpay mumbled.

"Shar-"

"What Troy? Am I just supposed to forget all the promises you made me and move on? That's not how it works!"

"No, I'm not saying that, it's just…"

"It's just what?"

"Sharpay, you don't understand. I really, really, _really_ would like to gain your trust back. I'll do anything. Please just give me a chance. Please." Troy begged.

_Why does he have to look so cute when he's desperate, _Sharpay thought. "Fine. I'll forget about it…for now. Just don't say it if you don't mean it."

"I really do mean it, Sharpay." Troy said honestly.

"All you have to do is prove it to me." They sat in silence for what seemed like forever, when Sharpay said, "I should go. My class…"

"Right, right. I have a gym class soon, too." Troy said.

Sharpay stood up and began to leave. "I guess I'll see you later then."

"Shar!" Troy called.

Sharpay turned around. "What?"

"I'll pick you guys up at 7."

Sharpay nodded. "Okay. See you then."

Sharpay walked out of the gym, taking her time as she went back to class.

"That took long, Ms. Evans." Kyle said as Sharpay walked back into class.

"That means I gave you enough time to finish today's exercises." Sharpay said. "If you aren't finished, I would like you to finish it for homework. We don't have time for you finish it in class. We need to move on."

Sharpay continued with her classes as per usual, but couldn't help but think about everything that was going on with her and Troy.

* * *

**Sharpay's Apartment**

_6:47 p.m._

"Katrina, come on! You're all wet! Get back in here!" Sharpay called from the bathroom.

"Mommy, my show's on!" Katrina said, as she sat down on the couch wrapped in her towel.

Sharpay came out of the bathroom. "Honey, the show can wait."

"But-"

Katrina was cut off by the ringing of the phone.

"Every time, every single time." Sharpay mumbled as she went to answer the phone. "Hello…okay." Sharpay hung up the phone, and pressed a button on the wall. "Katrina, in the bathroom right now."

"Please, Mom, _please_." Katrina begged.

"It's just a show, hon, it'll come on again some other time."

"But I want to watch it _now_!" A knock was heard on the door. "Who's that?"

Sharpay went over to the door, and opened it. "You're early." She said, opening the door wider, revealing Troy Bolton.

"Yeah. I thought I'd come early, just in case you needed help with anything."

Sharpay nodded. "You should come and meet her…properly I mean."

Troy smiled. "Thanks for this, Shar."

"I'm not doing it for you; I'm doing it because Katrina needs a father in her life." Sharpay said as she led him over to where the little girl sat. "Katrina, turn off the TV."

"But, Mom-" Katrina started to protest.

"Not now, honey. We have to do this now." Katrina pouted as she took the remote and turned the power off. "Honey, do you remember who this is?" Sharpay motioned to Troy.

"Uhh…" Katrina thought about it really hard. "Umm…he was at Uncle Ryan's house…I think."

"That's right, babe. This is Troy, your daddy." Sharpay said.

"My daddy?" Katrina said opening her eyes wide in fascination.

"Yeah, babe."

"So is he like Melanie's daddy? Is he gonna tuck me in? Melanie's dad tucks her in."

Sharpay looked at Troy, then back at Katrina. "We're not too sure about that right now, hon, but right now he's going to get you ready so we can go to Aunty Taylor's and I can take a shower. Does that sound okay?" Katrina nodded as she stared at Troy intently as though she was examining every feature on his face. "Why don't you go get your clothes and bring it out here so he can help you get dressed?"

"Okay." Katrina said. She hopped off the couch and went into the room.

"She might me a little shy, but just talk to her, and she'll start talking." Sharpay said to Troy.

Troy nodded. "Thanks again, Shar." Sharpay stood up and gave Troy a small smile.

Sharpay went into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Troy heard the shower in the bathroom, and he didn't know what to do with himself. He noticed pictures on top of the television. He got up and began looking at them. They were mostly pictures of Katrina. Troy smiled at how silly Sharpay and Katrina looked in some of the pictures.

"I got my clothes." Katrina announced as she came back in the room, holding the clothes messily in her hand.

Troy turned to face his daughter. "Here, uh…let me make them neater for you." Troy offered.

"Okay." Katrina agreed. She sat back down on the couch, now wearing a pink bathrobe.

Troy sat down beside her, and began smoothening out the creases in her clothes.

"Okay, so what do you want to do first, pants or top?"

"Pants."

"Alrighty." Troy guided Katrina as she held onto his shoulders so she had support as she put her foot in each pant leg. "Pass me your t-shirt."

Katrina handed Troy the t-shirt, and took off her bathrobe. Troy struggled a bit as he put the t-shirt over her head.

"It's the wrong way." Katrina giggled as Troy finished.

"Whoops." Troy said sheepishly. "Let's try again."

Troy attempted to take off Katrina's t-shirt, but ended up getting her head stuck.

"Daddy, I can't see!" Katrina exclaimed. Troy stood up and tried to pull the t-shirt off her head. "It's not working."

"Hold on, I almost got it." Troy popped the t-shirt off her head.

"Whew." Katrina brushed the hair out of her face. "Let's try again!"

Troy smiled. "Okay."

Troy managed to get Katrina's clothes on without too much trouble.

"Mom, I'm done!" Katrina said as she banged on the bathroom door.

"Okay, honey!" Sharpay called from behind the door.

"She's coming!" Katrina announced as she skipped her way back over to Troy.

"Cool. Is she gonna brush your hair for you?" Troy asked, not knowing what else to say.

Katrina nodded. She sat down on the chair across from Troy and stared at him. They stayed like that until Sharpay came out of the bathroom.

"Hey you guys already?" Sharpay asked as she came into the room with her wet hair in her natural curls down her back.

"Yup, let's go." Katrina said, hopping off the couch and heading straight towards the door.

"Now wait one minute. Go get me the hairbrush." Katrina sighed and dragged her feet to the bathroom to get the hairbrush. "That girl." Sharpay said, shaking her head. "How was everything?"

"It was good. We had a few technical difficulties, but we got through it." Troy said.

"Good." Sharpay smiled.

"Here, Mommy." Katrina mumbled as she handed Sharpay the brush.

"Thank you, baby. Turn around." Sharpay quickly French braided Katrina's long, blonde hair. "You really need a hair cut."

"No thank you." Katrina said as Sharpay finished.

"Yes you do. You haven't gotten it cut in months."

"I could take her tomorrow." Troy spoke up.

Sharpay turned to Troy and gave him a confused look. "You would…take her…to get her hair cut?" Troy nodded.

"I don't wanna get a hair cut." Katrina whined.

"Yes need to, honey. It's way too long. It doesn't need to be that long."

Before Sharpay could say anything else, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Sharpay spoke into the phone. "Yeah, we're leaving now…yeah, see you in a bit." She shut her phone, and put it in her purse which at the time, lay on the counter. "That's was Taylor. They wanna start eating soon, so we should go." She unlocked the door and ushered Katrina and Troy out.

"I'm still not cutting my hair." Katrina mumbled.

"Where is your jacket?"

"I have it." Troy said.

"Alright. We are out of here." Sharpay said, locking the door behind Troy.


	13. Weekend With Daddy: Part 1

**Chapter 13**

"Can I ring it? Can I ring it?" Katrina asked jumping up and down as they got in front of Taylor's building.

"Sure." Sharpay said. She lifted her up so she could reach the button. A few seconds later, the lobby door buzzed signaling that they could open the door.

Troy opened the door and held it for Sharpay who was still holding Katrina. Sharpay put Katrina down when they got inside the elevator. It was silent except for the chatter of Katrina about little things, and Sharpay nodding her head every so often to make it look like she was paying attention. The reality was, Sharpay was thinking about Troy, and occasionally would look up at him.

"Let's go guys!" Katrina exclaimed, grabbing both her parents' hands and dragging them towards Taylor's apartment.

"It's the other way, sweetie." Sharpay pointed out.

"Oh." Katrina turned around and dragged them the other way.

"Stop." Sharpay said as Katrina passed Taylor's door. "The other door."

"Oh." Katrina let go of their hands, walked to the other door, and knocked on it.

"Final-" Taylor stopped as she open the door. She looked at the three of them slightly confused.

"Happy Birthday, Aunty Taylor!" Katrina exclaimed, hugging Taylor around her legs.

"Thank you, sweetie." Taylor returned the hug, but stared at Troy and Sharpay looking for answers to the questions that were going on in her head.

"Happy Birthday." Troy and Sharpay said. Troy gave Taylor a kiss on the cheek, and Sharpay gave Taylor a hug.

"Did you guys come together?"

"Uhh, yeah." Troy said. "Can we come in?"

"Oh yeah." Taylor motioned for them to go in.

"Hey guys." Troy said as he took of his jacket when he entered the apartment. Chad, Gabriella, and Ryan were sitting on the couch, talking amongst themselves.

"Hey." They chorused.

"Took you long enough." Chad said.

Ryan nodded in agreement. Gabriella nudged Ryan and motioned to Troy and Sharpay. He looked at the couple confused.

"You guys came together, Shar?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, and I'm starving. Let's eat!" Sharpay said, trying hard to avoid anymore questions.

"Thank goodness!" Chad exclaimed as he stood up from the couch.

"Dude, is food all you ever think about?" Troy asked.

"Uhh, yeah, pretty much, especially when I'm hungry." Chad went over and picked up Katrina. "Okay, Katrina, are you hungry?"

"Yup." Katrina said.

"Of course you are. Your mother starves you after all."

"Thanks, Chad." Sharpay said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Anytime." Chad said, getting a carrot stick for him and Katrina.

"Okay, let's eat." Sharpay made her way to the food.

"Not so fast." Taylor said, gently pushing her to the door. "You guys start, we'll eat in a minute."

"But-"

"Gabriella!" Taylor said, snapping her fingers. Gabriella scurried over to the two girls. Taylor shut the door behind them.

"She's not a dog, Taylor." Sharpay said.

"Talk." Taylor said, folding her arms over her chest.

"I don't have anything to say."

"Let me help you." Taylor pretended to think for a second. "Troy!" Taylor exclaimed making both Sharpay and Gabriella jump.

"What about Troy?" Sharpay asked, playing dumb.

"You guys got here. Together."

"So? What's your point?"

"My point?" Taylor looked at Sharpay in disbelief. "5 minutes ago, I still thought you guys were not talking. What's going on?"

"Don't worry about it, Tay. Take a breather. It's your birthday."

Taylor gave Sharpay a look. "Birthday or not, I would like to know what's going on. Right, Gabi?" Taylor asked, acknowledging Gabriella for the first time since they got out of the apartment.

"I guess…" Gabriella said unsurely.

"You're not helping, Gabriella."

"What do you want me to say? I think it should be Shar's decision if she wants to tell us what's going on or not."

"But if we left it up to Shar, she would pretend like everything's okay."

"Yeah, until she has a major meltdown."

"Guys, I'm right here." Sharpay said.

"Sharpay, honestly, what is going on?" Taylor asked.

"Why do you guys wanna know so badly?"

"Because we're your friends and we care about you. Plus, we don't want Troy causing anymore trouble." Sharpay didn't say anything. "So?"

"So, nothing. He wanted to talk today so we talked. He wants me to be able to trust him again, and he wants to be apart of Katrina's life."

"And what if he backs out?" Taylor said.

"Well, we'll deal with that when we reach there, won't we?" Sharpay said with a fake smile. Taylor shook her head. "Please, just support my decision, Tay. I don't know what's going on yet, but I really hope that this is the last of all the drama."

"Fine." Taylor sighed.

"Great, now that that's settled, can we _please_ go and eat?" Gabriella asked.

Taylor and Sharpay laughed.

Taylor nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

"Thanks for taking us tonight." Sharpay said as she, Troy, and Katrina got into the elevator in her apartment building. 

"It was no problem. I had fun, well not that you can really have fun in a car, but I'm glad we talked."

"Same here." Sharpay tried digging in her purse for her keys, but struggled since she was holding Katrina. "Can you hold her for me?"

"Sure." Sharpay handed over Katrina to Troy, their hands getting awkwardly tied up as they did so. "She falls asleep quickly." Troy pointed out as Sharpay got out her keys.

"Yeah, she does." Sharpay pushed the door open.

"Where do you want me to put her?"

"Just put her on her bed, thanks. Thank goodness I had the brilliant idea of letting her change into her pajamas and brushing her teeth at Taylor's." Sharpay said as she let out a sigh of relief.

Troy chuckled as he went into the bedroom that Sharpay and Katrina shared. He moved off the toys Katrina had on her bed with one hand before gently placing her on the bed. He took the blanket that was messily thrown at the foot of the bed, and covered her with it. He sat on the bed and watched her sleep.

"I wish I could've been there when you were born, baby girl." Troy whispered. He leaned over and kissed her on her forehead.

"Troy?" Sharpay said from the doorway where she had been watching him.

"Hey. I should go." Sharpay nodded. Troy stood up from the bed giving Katrina one last look before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Thanks again." Sharpay said as the two of them walked to the door together.

Troy nodded. "Do you still want me to take Katrina to get a hair cut?"

"If you want to, I mean you're going to have trouble with her protesting and all, but if it's what you want, go ahead. Personally, I would let _anyone_ take Katrina for a hair cut. That's how bad it is. I can't even take my own kid for a hair cut."

Troy grinned. "I'll do it."

"Good luck with that."

"So, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Cool."

Troy gave Sharpay a quick kiss on the cheek, and said, "Goodnight."

Sharpay smiled. "Goodnight." She shut the door behind Troy.

* * *

_The Next Morning…_

"When's Daddy getting here?" Katrina asked excitedly as she bounced up and down in her seat at the table.

"Soon, but Daddy's not going to take you anywhere if you don't finish your breakfast." Sharpay said. This definitely stopped Katrina's talking, and she hurriedly tried to eat her breakfast. "Slow down, you're going to choke."

"So where's Daddy taking me?" Katrina asked between bites.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. You're going to get a hair cut."

"I'm not going."

"Honey, you need to get a hair cut. It's too much to manage, sweetie."

"I can do it!" Katrina said proudly.

"Oh no, not yet. You're not big enough. Remember what happened the last time?"

"Oh yeah." Katrina giggled at the memory. "I'm not big enough to do anything."

"Sure you are." Sharpay insisted.

"Like what?"

"Well…you go to preschool."

"Yeah, but that's not _real _school." Katrina pouted.

"Don't worry, sweetie. You're going to go to real school soon."

Before Katrina could reply, there was a knock heard on the door.

"Is that Daddy?" Katrina asked excitedly.

"I dunno, we'll see." Sharpay stood up and went to answer the door.

"Morning." Troy said brightly.

"How did you get in?" Sharpay asked.

"The security guard opened it for me."

"Dave _opened _it for _you_?"

"Yeah." Troy shrugged. "I brought you coffee." He said holding up a take-out cup in front of Sharpay's face.

"Thank you." Sharpay said with a smile, before putting the cup to her lips.

"No problem. Where's Katrina?"

"Here I am!" Katrina announced as she came into Troy's view.

"There you are." Troy smiled.

"Can we go now?" Katrina pleaded.

"Did you finish your breakfast?" Sharpay asked. Katrina nodded. Sharpay arched an eyebrow and went around to the table where they once sat. It was relatively finished, so Sharpay said, "Fine, you can go now."

"Yes!"

"So, how are we going to do this? I take your van, or put the car seat in my car?" Troy asked.

"We can put it in your car. If this works out, she's going to have to get used to being in your car." Sharpay said. Troy gave her a smile which she returned. "Katrina, go get your sweater."

"I don't need one." Katrina insisted, and headed straight to the door.

"_Yes,_ you do. Now go and get it or you're not going anywhere."

Katrina began grumbling and pouting on the way to her room to get her sweater.

"I better not be hearing any grumbling!" Sharpay called after her.

"Aww, is it _that time_?" Troy joked. Sharpay glared at Troy. His smirk disappeared just as quickly as it came. "So, what are you doing today? I mean this has got to be the first time you've had a break in 3 years."

"Well, I'm going to head down to the school. I have some things to finish up for report cards and all that, and then Taylor, Gabi, and I are going to get mani-pedis after going shopping."

"Wow, you are one talented woman." Troy said, not really meaning for his thoughts to be spoken.

Sharpay blushed.

"I got it." Katrina said as she came back in the room, holding her white sweater up proudly.

"Good girl. Let's head out. I want to get finished at the school early." Sharpay said as she ushered Troy and Katrina out.

"What time are you going to meet Taylor and Gabriella?" Troy asked as Sharpay locked the door, and the three of them went to the elevator.

"By about noon. From school I'll go to Taylor's, and from there we'll get Gabs."

"Cool."

"Hi Mrs. Reese!" Katrina exclaimed as she ran out of the elevator to an elderly woman.

"Hello there, darling." The woman said. "Where are you often to this morning?"

"I'm going to get a hair cut." Katrina grumbled.

"Well that's not all bad."

"But I don't wanna."

"Hi Mrs. Reese." Sharpay said as she went up to her and Katrina, with Troy following her.

"Hello dear. How have you been?"

"I've been good, yourself?"

"I'm still living."

"Good to hear. This is Troy."

"It's nice to meet you." Troy said, shaking the woman's hand.

"You as well, dear."

"We should get going. Come on, Kat." Sharpay said.

"Bye, Mrs. Reese."

"Hang on a second there, Katrina. I think I have something for you in my bag." Katrina's eyes lit up as Mrs. Reese went into her bag. "Ah, here you are." She handed Katrina wrinkled five dollar bill.

"Where are your manners?" Sharpay said.

"Thank you." Katrina said, still looking at the bill in awe.

"Can you grab her, Troy?"

"No problemo." Troy said, scooping up the little girl who was still intently staring.

"Katrina, give that to Daddy and he'll take you to spend it later."

"Okay."

Troy put the money in his back pocket and walked out the door with Katrina still in his arms.

Mrs. Reese pulled Sharpay aside and said, "He's definitely good looking. He's a keeper."

"He's just Katrina's dad, Mrs. Reese."

"All the more reason for you to be together."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Bye Mrs. Reese."

"See you later, honey."

* * *

It took about 5 minutes for Troy to put Katrina's car seat into his car, and then they were ready to go. 

"Okay, so Shar, where should I take her?" Troy asked from the inside of his car through his rolled down window.

"Oh no, Troy. You want the full Daddy experience, so you gotta do this on your own."

"You've got to be kidding me?"

"I don't kid." Sharpay smirked. "But here." Sharpay handed Troy a small bag.

"What's this?" Troy asked as he put the bag in the passenger seat.

"Just some necessities she may need if she starts getting cranky – her blanky, her pass-"

"Wait, what's a pass?"

"A pacifier."

"A_ pacifier_? Isn't she a little old for a pacifier?"

"The doctor said up until 3. She's been using it since she was a baby, and to wean her off of it, I give it to her less frequently. The doctor said to give it to her when she's cranky and tired."

"How's it going for you so far?"

Sharpay shrugged. "It's going okay. It's a lot better than when I had to get her off the bottle and into a sippy cup. Man that was torture."

"Is she off it?"

"Yeah, sorta. When she's sick I'll sometimes give it to her because that's the only way she'll sleep."

"I see."

"Alright. Go on. Stop sidetracking."

"Okay. Say bye to Mommy, Katrina."

"Bye, Momma!" Katrina waved from her car seat.

"Bye, baby! Be good for Daddy!"

"Okay!"

"Take care of my kid, Troy." Sharpay said seriously.

"Don't worry, Shar, she's in good hands." Troy said.

"Don't drive fast."

"Got it."

"And make sure her hands are clean and not in her mouth."

"Okay."

"And-"

"Sharpay, you gotta trust me. She'll be fine."

"Okay." Sharpay said, still not convinced.

Troy put the key in the ignition and turned it. "See you later, Shar."

"Bye, Troy." Sharpay watched as her daughter drove off with her father before getting into her own car and driving off herself.

_In the car with Troy and Katrina _

"You ready for our adventure?" Troy asked, looking through his rearview mirror. Katrina nodded. "Bare with me, okay, because at this point, I have no idea what I'm doing."

Katrina giggled. "You're silly." Troy smiled and continued driving.

After a few minutes, Katrina looked up. "The mall!" she exclaimed.

"I take it you like the mall."

"I love the mall. Mommy always takes me to the mall to get clothes and toys but not always toys 'cause Mommy says I don't need toys 'cause I have lots."

"What's your favorite toy?" Troy asked.

"Mmm…I dunno…I have lots…but I have lots of Dora toys and Backardins."

"I see." Once Troy found a parking spot, he got out of his car, and opened the back door. "You ready?" Katrina nodded. "Alright let's go."

After a moment, Katrina said, "Daddy, am I gonna come out?"

"What?"

"I'm stuck."

"Oh shoot!" Troy smacked his forehead. "I knew that." Katrina giggled as Troy unbuckled her and place her flat on the ground. "Alright, now we can go."

Katrina grabbed onto Troy's hand as they walked through the parking lot and into the mall.

"Okay, let's find a hairdresser who is not busy." Troy said. He stood in front of the mall directory looking at the hairdressers on the first floor.

"Puppies!" Katrina exclaimed, letting go of Troy's hand and running over to the pet store.

"Wha-, Katrina! Katrina, come back here!" Troy ran over to his daughter.

"But look, Daddy, puppies." Katrina pointed to the puppies behind the glass.

"I know, but you can't just leave like that."

"But it's _puppies_."

"I realize that, kiddo, but puppies or no puppies, your mom will be very mad at me if I let anything happen to you."

"Can I have a puppy?"

"You gotta, ask your mommy about that one. I doubt she wants a puppy."

"Can _you_ get me a puppy?"

"I don't think so. That's just another thing for your mom to get mad at me." Katrina pouted. "Don't give me that look. Let's go get your hair cut and I'll get you something a little later. Deal?"

"Deal." Katrina mumbled.

"Okay, now hold my hand and let's go." Katrina obeyed, and Troy led her to a hair salon.

* * *

As Sharpay drove to school, her phone rang. She picked it up without looking at the ID. 

"Hello?" she answered.

"_Hey, Shar. It's me." _Gabriella said on the other line.

"Me who?"

"_Me, Gabriella."_

"Oh right. I swear you guys all call and say 'it's me' and expect me to know who 'me' is."

"_You're funny. Where are you?"_

"I'm just on my way to school. Troy has Katrina for the day. He's taking her to get her hair cut."

"_Seriously?"_

"Yup."

"_I wish him luck."_

Sharpay laughed. "Me too. He offered, though, and he was really into it, so I couldn't say no."

"_That's so cute!" _Gabriella squealed.

"I know. Hey Gabs, I just pulled into the parking lot."

"_Are we still on for the nail salon?"_

"You bet. I'll see you later." They exchanged goodbyes, before Sharpay closed her phone and put it on the seat beside her.

* * *

"Katrina, you got to sit down in the chair." Troy pleaded in the hair salon. 

"No! I don't want to cut my hair!" Katrina was sitting down on the floor with her arms folded across her chest.

"Sir, we have other customers waiting." A middle aged woman said irritably.

"I know, I'm sorry, hold on." Troy said. he bent down to Katrina's level and said, "Katrina, you gotta get your hair cut."

"Why?" Katrina asked.

"Because Mommy says it's too long."

"It's not too long."

"Sir, I'm sorry. We need to see about our other customers. Perhaps try upstairs." The woman said.

Troy sighed. "Okay, thank you for your time. Come on, Katrina. Let's go."

"I'm not cutting my hair?" Katrina asked hopefully, while Troy dusted off her hands and bottom.

"No, you're still getting your hair cut, we just gotta go somewhere else." Troy said as he took her hand and led her out of the third hair salon they had been to."

"I don't want to." Katrina whined.

"You don't have a choice."

"I'm going to sit right here and not move." Katrina said stubbornly, sitting on one of the benches.

Troy didn't know what to do. He wasn't going to fight with her, so he sat down beside her and said, "You're really going to make this difficult, aren't you?" Katrina simply smiled. "Alright, that's cool." He took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"_Hey Troy."_

"Hey Chad, I need your help."

* * *

"Hey, Taylor." Sharpay said as Taylor opened her apartment door for Sharpay. 

"Hey, Shar. How was work?" Taylor asked, as she and Sharpay sat down.

"It was _so_ good, Tay." Sharpay said contentedly. "I got so much work done, more than I would have if I had brought Katrina with me or if I brought my work home."

"That's good. So Troy's got her for the day, huh?"

"Yup. It's been two hours since they left, and I'm still half expecting Troy to call and beg me to come and get her."

Taylor laughed. "You think he would do that?"

"Knowing Troy? Probably."

"Nah, he wants to impress you so much, I don't think he's willing to call you for help. He wants to prove to you that he can do it on his own. Now that I think about it, that's so cute!" Taylor squealed.

"I guess it kinda is." Sharpay grinned. "Come on, enough about Troy. I want to enjoy my first day as a childless mother. Let's go get Gabi."

"Alrighty."

* * *

"Look! It's Uncle Chad!" Katrina exclaimed 20 minutes later. She ran over to Chad and put her arms around his legs. 

"Hey there, you pretty girl." Chad said picking Katrina up.

"I'm at the mall, too!"

"I can see that. Where's your dad?" Katrina pointed over to a distressed looking Troy. Chad carried Katrina over to where Troy was standing with a hand to his forehead. "Hey, dude." Chad placed Katrina back on the floor.

"Thank God, you're here man." Troy said.

"What's up?"

"I offered to take Katrina to get a hair cut today."

"Why on earth would you do that?" Chad asked in disbelief. "Didn't Sharpay warn you? She is a very stubborn kid."

"Yeah, I see that now. I don't know what to do. We've been here for two hours, and have gone through nearly all the salons in the mall. I'm at my wit's end."

Chad shook his head. "Hey you." Chad said to Katrina.

"Hmm?" Katrina said, looking away from the people in the mall and up at Chad.

"What's this I hear about you not listening to your dad and getting your hair cut?"

"I don't want to get a hair cut." Katrina said.

"Why not?"

"I like my hair."

"I like my hair, too, but you see this," Chad pointed to his head full of curls "even I have to cut it sometimes."

"But you're a _boy_."

"It doesn't matter. Now, come on. Don't make this harder for your dad." Chad bent down to Katrina's level and whispered, "He's trying to impress your mom."

Katrina giggled at Chad as he grabbed onto her hand and began leading her.

"So, which ones have you been to?" Chad asked.

* * *

"All finished!" the hair dresser said happily. 

Katrina looked up into the mirror and began to bawl. Her hair had been cut about 6 inches and was resting just below her neck.

"Oh, it's okay, sweetie." the woman said sympathetically as she took off the cape from around Katrina's neck. "It'll grow back."

"Da…ddy…" Katrina said through her tears.

Troy went in front of her where she then put her arms around Troy's waist and hid her face in his stomach.

"It's okay, baby girl." Troy said, stroking her hair gently. He lifted her up out of the chair. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her head in his neck.

"I'm guessing this is a bad time for a picture." Chad said.

"No kidding." Troy turned to the hair dresser and said, "How much do I owe you?"

"Twenty dollars." The woman said.

"Chad, can you pay her while I take Katrina back to the car?"

"Sure, Captain, whatever you say, but you do know I'm going to be expecting my twenty bucks back."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Troy rolled his eyes.

"Where are you parked?"

"Main entrance." Troy said before leaving the salon.

Back at the car, Katrina had calmed down, but her eyes were red and puffy and she sniffled every so often. Troy sat Katrina down in her car seat without buckling her in. He started searching the bag that Sharpay gave him, and found a juice box.

"Here you go." Troy said handing it to Katrina putting the straw in.

"Thank you." Katrina said quietly. She placed the straw in her mouth and began drinking.

"You really don't like it, huh?" Katrina nodded, not removing the straw from her mouth. "I know, but it'll grow back, and it's nice to try something different." Katrina didn't say a word. "How about we go and get an ice cream since you were such a big girl?"

Katrina's frown slowly turned into a smile. "Okay! Uncle Chad, too?"

"Uncle Chad, too." Troy smiled.

"Okay." Katrina hopped out of her car seat, stepped into the front of the car, and gave Troy a hug. Troy smiled and kissed her on her head. When they pulled apart, Katrina sat in Troy's lap, leaning back against his chest, and waited for Chad.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I've been lazy, I'm not gonna lie. I'll try and update again soon.**


	14. Weekend With Daddy: Part 2

**Chapter 14**

"Where are we going now?" Katrina asked, as she walked out of the ice cream parlor with Troy and Chad on either side of her.

"I have to head home." Chad said. "Taylor called while we were in line and told me to do my laundry."

"Taylor told you to do your laundry?" Troy said.

"Yeah. She hates it when she goes over and has to see my clothes all over the place.

"She has you whipped."

"She does not."

"Daddy, what does whipped mean?" Katrina asked as she licked her ice cream cone.

"Umm, it means that Aunty Taylor bosses Uncle Chad around, and Uncle Chad doesn't mind."

"Oh." Katrina continued to eat her ice cream, not totally understanding what it meant.

"I'll see you later, though. How about we shoot some hoops after you take Katrina home."

"That sounds good, man. I'll see you later." Troy and Chad gave each other a manly handshake before parting ways.

"Bye Uncle Chad!" Katrina waved.

"See ya, sweetie!" Chad waved as he walked away.

"Where do we go now?" Troy asked as he picked Katrina up and set her on a nearby bench.

"Toys!" Katrina exclaimed.

"Toys?" Troy said looking at her.

"_Please_?" Katrina begged, sticking out her lower lip.

"Okay, only for a little bit though."

"Yay!" Katrina hopped off the bench and headed to the toy store.

"Halt!" Troy called after her. Katrina came to a stop, and turned around to look at Troy with a confused look on her face. "You can't take your ice cream in there." he motioned to the melted ice cream that was now all over Katrina's hands and face.

"Why?" Katrina said as she walked back.

"And you can't go into the store looking like that." Troy sighed. "Come here."

"I'm all sticky." Katrina giggled.

"You most definitely are. What am I going to do with you?"

"Come on. Let's go back to the car and see what your mom has in that handy dandy travel bag of hers. She's bound to have something that I can clean you off with."

"Okay. Daddy what do I do with my cone? It's all melted to eat."

"Put it in the trash can."

"Mommy says not to waste food."

"Am I going to eat it?"

"No."

"Are you going to eat it?"

"Uh uh."

"Throw it out."

"Okay." Katrina shrugged. She threw her melted cone into a nearby garbage can, grabbed onto Troy's hand, and they walked to the exit together.

Troy and Katrina ended up staying in the toy store for 45 minutes until Katrina finally decided on one of those doctor Barbie dolls.

"Are you hungry, princess?" Troy asked Katrina as they exited the mall. Katrina giggled. "What's so funny?"

"You called me princess." Katrina said, continuing to giggle.

"Well you are, aren't you?" Troy picked up Katrina and tickled her making her giggle more. "Are you?"

"I…am…a princess!" Katrina said through the giggles.

"Of course you are." Troy kissed her forehead and continued carrying her to the car with hand, while the other was holding the bag from the store.

"Where now?" Katrina asked as Troy strapped her in the back seat.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yup."

"Okay, let's go to my apartment and eat something and maybe after I'll even take you to the park."

"Really?" Katrina asked with a bright look in her eyes.

"Sure, what else are we gonna do while we wait for your crazy mommy?" Katrina just giggled. Troy got into the driver's side, started the car, and made his way to his apartment.

Upon arriving, Troy ended up making macaroni and cheese for Katrina for lunch. After lunch, Troy walked with Katrina to a nearby park. While pushing her on the swings, his cell phone rang. Letting go of the swing for a second, he got out his phone and answered.

"Hello?...oh hey Shawn, what's up?..."

"Higher Daddy!" Katrina exclaimed.

Troy pushed the swing with one hand and held the phone in the other.

"Nah, I'm at the park with my daughter…yeah, I have daughter…why'd you call...are you kidding…are you sure you need it for today…okay, I'll be down there with it as soon as I can…alright talk to you later." Troy put his phone back in his pocket and forced the swing to slow down.

"Why you did that for?" Katrina pouted as the swing was at a complete stop.

"Sorry, kiddo, but we gotta go home and go to Daddy's work for a bit."

"Why?" Katrina whined.

"Daddy has to fix a mistake."

"Is it gonna take long?"

"I'm not sure, kiddo. Come on, hold onto my hand and let's go."

Katrina dragged her feet and grumbled as they walked back to Troy's apartment.

* * *

At 4 o'clock, the three young women sat side by side in the nail salon getting pedicures and chatting about different things.

"Hey Shar, have you talked to Troy since he came to get Katrina?" Gabriella asked.

"No, actually. I'm gonna give him a call." Sharpay said, bending over to reach her purse and getting out her phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Bolton."

"_Oh it's you."_

"Wow, I can feel the love." Sharpay said sarcastically.

"_Sorry, Shar. It's just that I was waiting for a call from someone."_

"From who?"

"_The person in charge of the boys volleyball tournament."_

"Why?"

"_Well nosy, they didn't tell us that the list of names for the tournament had to be in by Friday, and look at that it's Saturday, and here I am waiting for them to call so I can ask them a couple of things."_

"Poor you. How's my baby? I haven't heard anything from you since you kidnapped her."

"_She's good. She's upset that we had to the leave the park early, but she's good."_

"And how's her hair?"

"_It's great, Shar."_

"Does she like it?"

"_Does ten minutes of crying say anything?"_

"Oh ten minutes, boo hoo, Bolton. Last time it was an entire hour. Consider yourself lucky."

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah. How's your day with the girls?"_

"Would it sound bad if I say that I should give my daughter away forever?"

"_Obviously."_

"I forgot what it was like to have free time and not have to worry about another person but me."

"_I'm glad you're having a good time…hey Shar, it's my other line."_

"What time are you dropping her off?"

"_After I head to the school. I'll call you."_

"Okay. Take care of her."

"_I will, bye." _

"Aww, look at Sharpay, all smiley." Taylor teased.

"I'm not smiley." Sharpay said.

"Yeah you are."

"_No_, I'm not."

"Oh come on, Shar!" Gabriella said. "You so like him."

"Of course I like him, we're sorta friends, you know."

"But you want to be more than friends."

"No, I don't. This conversation is over, now I'm going to enjoy the last few hours I have a single person sans children."

Taylor and Gabriella exchanged looks, and rolled their eyes.

* * *

"I don't want to go to your work." Katrina grumbled as Troy strapped her in the car seat.

"It'll only be for a little while." Troy reassured.

"No!"

"Come on, sweetie, be good."

"No!"

It was 6 o'clock. It had taken Troy awhile to sort out all the paperwork for the tournament. He had left Disney on for Katrina to watch while he got his work done. He finally finished and was on his way to drop it off at the school. What he didn't know was that Katrina got crabby when she didn't have a nap and it was so close to dinner.

"It won't take long, I promise." Troy said as he put his seat belt on and drove out of the parking lot.

On the ride to the middle school, Katrina continuously kicked the back of Troy's seat. He was slowly losing his patience, but he didn't want to get upset with her. By the time they got into the parking lot of the school, Katrina had gotten tired of kicking the back of his seat and was crying.

"Don't cry, kiddo. We'll be out of here in no time." Troy said as he unbuckled her. Katrina said something incomprehensible. "What do you want, sweetie? Do you want a cookie?"

"No!"

"What about some juice?"

"No!" she screeched.

"Tell me what you want sweetie. I can't help you if you don't tell me." Katrina just continued to bawl. "Oh boy." Troy ran his hand through his hair, thinking of what to do. Then he remembered the bag Sharpay had given him. He went to the front seat and took out a white and green pacifier out of the bag. "Here you go."

Katrina grabbed the pacifier and put it in her mouth.

"Are you good now?" she just continued sucking away on her pacifier while sniffling and wiping her face. "Okay, come on." Troy lifted her out of the seat, shut the back door, and locked it. Katrina made her head comfortable on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Troy walked quickly toward the school doors with Katrina in one hand and his briefcase in the other. He unlocked the front door of the school using the key that all staff had and hurried quickly to the Phys. Ed office.

"Bolton!" a voice echoed through the hall of the Phys. Ed hallway.

Troy saw a man dressed in a pair of jeans and a nice shirt.

"Tom Marshall." Troy acknowledged.

"I expected this days ago, Bolton."

"Blame Vic for not telling me." Troy said. "Katrina, I have to put you down for a sec, honey." He said, resting Katrina flat on her feet.

"Who's this?" Tom asked.

Katrina hid behind Troy as he gathered up the documents from his briefcase.

"That's Katrina, my daughter."

"I didn't know you had a kid. I know Luis does, but not you."

"Well now you know. Here you go."

"Thanks man. You're lucky I like you or else you would've never have been able to get it in this late."

"Yeah, yeah. We'll talk, Marshall. I gotta get her home."

"Look you at you being the family man. What happened to being a bachelor for life?"

"Things change. Later, man." Troy turned to Katrina and picked her up. "Come on, Kat."

* * *

"Bolton, you stole my kid." Sharpay said as she let Troy in while holding a sleeping Katrina.

"Sorry." Troy mumbled.

"I see the pass was needed." Sharpay said, pointing to the object in Katrina's mouth.

"She wouldn't stop crying. I had to give it to her." Troy said apologetically.

"That's okay. I know how it feels. Her hair looks nice."

"Yeah. Should I put her in her room?"

"Uh yeah. I'll go get her car seat."

Sharpay began to walk out the door. "Shar?"

"What?" Sharpay turned.

"You might wanna get the keys first, unless of course you have super powers and you can unlock the door with your mind.

"Oh you're so funny, Bolton." Sharpay said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Stop talking and give me the keys."

"It's in my left pocket…no my other left." Troy instructed. "Genius." He mumbled.

"Be quiet and go put my kid in her bed."

Troy shook his head and went towards the closed door as Sharpay left the apartment. As he rested Katrina gently on her bed, she stirred.

"Daddy?" her eyes flickered open. She took the pacifier out of her mouth and handed it to Troy.

"Hey, you. You're home now."

"Where's Momma?"

"She went to get your car seat."

"Is she coming back?"

"Yeah, she'll just be a minute. Go back to sleep." Troy tucked Katrina in and brushed a strand of hair from her face as her eyes slowly closed. He bent down and kissed her forehead, then quietly left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"I see she left footprints on the back of your Italian leather." Sharpay joked as she came back into the room.

"It's not Italian leather. Lord knows I can't afford that." Troy said as he followed Sharpay to the kitchen. "I've come to the decision that next time we go anywhere I'm going to put the car seat on the other side so that way she can't kick my seat."

"You're such a baby. Coffee?" Sharpay asked, holding up a coffee pot.

"Nah, I have to head home. Chad and I are going to play some basketball."

"Alright…then…I guess I'll see you." Sharpay said awkwardly.

"Yeah…on Monday…at school…where we both work."

"Yeah."

"Yeah…well…bye." Troy said, giving an awkward wave. He turned to leave the apartment.

"Hey Troy?"

Troy turned around. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for taking Katrina out today." Sharpay said with a smile.

"Anytime." Troy said returning the smile. "She's my daughter after all." Sharpay's smile grew as she nodded slowly. "See you."

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy with school and Christmas and studying for things. I don't know when I'll update again since I have exams coming up soon, and school starting tomorrow.  
****Happy Holidays**


	15. Busy As A Bee

**Chapter 15**

It had been 3 weeks since Troy had taken Katrina to get a hair cut. Thanksgiving came and went, and during that time, Troy had been spending a lot more time with Katrina. Troy and Sharpay came up with the arrangement that on Tuesdays and Thursdays when Sharpay had to stay late to help with choir, Troy would get Katrina from daycare and feed her dinner at his place. A week after Thanksgiving, Sharpay was busy getting ready for Christmas and things at work.

"Ugh!" Sharpay said as she looked at the pile of crap on her desk that she had to mark.

"What's wrong, Miss?" Kyle asked.

"There's a lot of things to do before Christmas break, marking, report cards, et cetera."

"Then don't, just give everyone A's and life will be good."

"Like it's that easy." Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Of course it is."

"Do you work, Kyle. You have a test on Friday."

"Fine." Kyle grumbled, getting back to his ever-so-fun musical theory.

"Ms. Evans?" a girl said in the back of the classroom.

Sharpay sighed. "Yes, Amanda?"

"When are we having our next playing test?" the young girl asked.

The rest of the class groaned and said things like 'What's wrong with you' and 'Do you like to do work' and 'Why do you have to ask these questions that nobody else wants to know the answer to'.

"Settle down, guys." Sharpay said to the class. "Your next playing test will probably be…" Sharpay took out her planner and looked through the dates. "It'll probably be in about a week and a half, just before we go to break. We're going to start working on the next piece tomorrow."

"Is it harder than the last one?" Caleb asked.

"Of course, it's harder." Kyle answered. "When has it ever been easier than the last one we learned? I'm sure the only person who will be able to play it is Amanda."

"Shut up, stupid!" Amanda exclaimed.

"Make me, loser!"

"Guys! Enough!" Sharpay yelled, startling the class. "Now, I don't want to hear another sound out of anyone. The next person who talks is getting more theory because I'm going to assume that you're done if you have time to talk." Sharpay looked at the class. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, Miss." They said quietly.

"Good." Sharpay sighed and went back to her work.

Over by the door, Troy knocked quietly, after she was finished speaking.

"Uh…Sha…I mean, Ms. Evans?"

Sharpay looked up and walked over to Troy, her heels echoing throughout the class.

"Not a word while I talk to Coach Bolton outside." Sharpay said sternly.

"Wow, you've gotten strict." Troy joked. Sharpay ignored Troy, shut the door behind her and collapsed into his arms.

"Whoa, you okay, Shar?" Troy said, catching her so she wouldn't fall.

"No. I'm so tired. I stayed up all night with Katrina for the past 3 nights because she couldn't sleep. She just kept crying and crying."

"Maybe she's coming down with something."

"Yeah. And now I have a million things to do – I have to take her to do the doctor so whatever she has doesn't get worse, plus I'm in the middle of finishing report cards and what not for Monday, and I am swamped with marking, and I have to make sure the choir is ready for the Christmas concert next Thursday." Sharpay was almost in tears.

"Hey, hey." Troy wrapped his arms around her so that she had better support. "Why don't you go home?"

Sharpay gave Troy a look. "Did you not just hear all the things I just listed off? I can't go home because 1) where am I going to find a supply and 2) there's choir practice after school."

"Sharpay, go home and rest. I'm sure Lisa could do choir without you."

"Go home and _rest_?" Sharpay said, looking at Troy in disbelief. "Are you crazy? There aren't enough hours in the day for me to just rest. I have so much to do."

"Sharpay, take the rest of the day and tomorrow off so you can do what you have to do without worrying about the kids."

"I don't know, Troy."

"Shar, look at me." Troy said seriously. Sharpay sighed and looked up at him. "I know what happens when you overwork yourself."

"Oh do you, now?"

"Yes. Remember our final assignment for English in 11th grade. You stayed up all night for days working on it, and when it finally came time to present, you had fallen asleep in class."

"So, that was one time."

"Need I remind you of 12th grade Spring Musical? Can you say too much dancing?"

"You're really not letting me get away with this, are you?"

"Got that right."

Sharpay sighed. "Fine, I'll take the rest of the day off."

"And tomorrow?" Troy said, arching an eyebrow.

"And tomorrow." Sharpay said reluctantly.

"Good girl." Troy kissed her forehead and held her in his arms.

"Now, what was it that you needed?"

"Oh, no, never mind." Troy began pulling away from their embrace.

"Tell me." Sharpay demanded.

"Well…" Troy said reluctantly.

"Bolton." Sharpay narrowed her eyes at Troy.

"I was gonna say that uh…I can't pick up Katrina today."

"What, why?"

"No, no don't worry. I'll still get her." Troy said quickly.

"Troy, I don't want you to feel obligated to get her if you're busy."

"No, it's okay. I'll get her. You need a break."

"Are you sure?" Sharpay asked hesitantly.

"Yes. Now get back in there. Get your stuff together. I'll tell Paul that you're not feeling well and at the end of the period you'll leave."

"What about a substitute?"

"Don't worry. I got it covered."

"Okay." Sharpay shrugged. She turned around to open the door, but before doing so she said, "Thanks, Troy."

"Anything for you." Troy smiled.

* * *

"Okay, baby, you sit there and color, okay?" Troy said as he put Katrina on the bleachers in the gym.

"Okay." Katrina said.

"Daddy has to run this tryout, okay?"

"When are we going home?"

"In a little while." Troy began to get off the bleachers, but Katrina spoke again.

"Where's Mommy?"

"She's at home."

"Why?"

"Because she's tired."

"Daddy, I don't feel good."

"I know, sweetie. Mommy's going to take you to the doctor soon to get checked out."

"I don't like the doctor."

"I know, but they get you better."

"How come?"

"Because they know what to do."

"How?"

"Katrina, practice, baby."

"Oh fine." Katrina huffed, and went back to her coloring.

* * *

_At Sharpay's Apartment_

"Damn, Jake, I thought you would have had it down by now." Sharpay mumbled.

Sharpay sat at the coffee table in her tiny living room. Her glasses were on because she had taken her contacts out as soon as she got home, she was in sweat pants and t-shirt, and her hair was up in a messy bun. Every so often, she would mumble something, write something down, and then type it into her laptop that sat at the edge of the coffee table.

"Cameron Masters…M, M, M…ah ha, Cameron Masters…" as she pressed the keys to input the information, her cell phone rang. "Hello?" she said, holding the phone up with her ear and shoulder.

"_Hey Shar."_

"Hey, bro. what's up?"

"_Nothing much. Where are you?"_

"Home."

"_Where's Katrina? I don't hear any crying."_

"Uhh…" Sharpay began getting distracted, and got silent.

"_Sharpay? Shar?"_

"What? Yeah, hi, sorry."

"_What are you doing?"_

"Marking and report cards. Sorry."

"_That's okay, but where's your daughter?"_

"At school with Troy."

"_Doing what?_"

"How should I know?" Sharpay said irritably, rolling her eyes. "I'm not there."

"_Sorry, sorry. I'll call you later since you're so busy."_

"Okay, bye Ryan."

"_Bye." _

Sharpay placed her phone back on the table, and went back to her work, but couldn't because the home phone now rang.

"Oh for the love of God!" Sharpay exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "What?" she answered in an annoyed tone.

"_Uh, hey, Shar. It's me." _Taylor said nervously.

"Oh hey." She said, immediately regretting the tone of her voice.

"_What's up?"_

"Nothing. I'll tell you. Come on up."

"_Kay."_

Sharpay hung up the phone and pressed the button for the main door of the building to open for Taylor. She sighed and unlocked the door, before sitting on the edge of the couch and flopping backwards on it. A few minutes later, a knock was heard on the door.

"It's open!" Sharpay grumbled.

"Hey, Sha-" Taylor paused and didn't see her best friend. "Shar?"

"Couch." Sharpay mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked worriedly as she placed a bag on the coffee table where there was space.

"I'm stressed."

"About what, honey?"

Sharpay sat up, moving loose strands of hair from her face. "I have a shit load of marking to do, Katrina's getting sick so I have to take her to the doctor, and the friggin choir just can't get it right!" she sat properly so she was facing the laptop and began pressing the keys angrily.

"Whoa, okay, Sharpay, calm down." Taylor said, sitting down on the couch beside her friend, and tried to remove her hands from the keys.

"I can't, Tay, there's too much to do."

"No, just stop…stop…stop, look at me…Sharpay, _look at me_." Sharpay sighed and looked at Taylor. "You need to calm down. Everything's going to be fine."

"No it's not. There's so much for me to do."

Taylor sighed. "Where's Katrina now?"

"At Troy's basketball practice."

"Okay, I'm going to get her and take her to the doctor." Taylor stood up off the couch and headed for the door.

"What?-no."

"Yes. You need time to do all your work stuff."

"No, Taylor. I can't ask you to do that for me."

"You're not asking, I'm demanding that you let me take Katrina to the doctor."

"Well…"

"Shar." Taylor said warningly.

"Ugh, fine."

"Good. Now, I'll see you later." Taylor said, heading to the door. "Oh, and there's food in the bag for you."

"Thanks, Tay." Sharpay said with a small smile of appreciation.

"No problem." Taylor said, returning the smile.

_Later that night…_

It turned out that Katrina had a slight flu, but the doctor had prescribed some children's cold medicine to help her get better.

That night, after Sharpay had put Katrina to bed, she lay on the couch looking over some assignments that she had yet to mark. The lighting was dim, and Sharpay felt that she should get to rest, but knew there was still a lot she had to complete.

Sharpay sighed when the home phone rang. She reached over onto the coffee table and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Shar."_

"Oh, hey, Troy."

"_How are you feeling?"_

"Tired."

"_What are you doing?"_

"Reading over their theory assignment."

"_Sharpay, it's late. I think you should call it quits now."_

"If it's so late, then why are you calling me?"

"_Because I knew you'd still be up. Go to bed."_

"You're not the boss of me." Sharpay said like a little kid.

"_Sharpay you have the whole day tomorrow."_

"No, I don't. Katrina's staying home tomorrow."

"_What does she have?"_

"A small flu, the doctor said. He doesn't want her to go to school and give it to the other kids, which means she's staying home tomorrow and I don't have the whole day to get stuff done."

"_Get her ready for 8."_

"Why?"

"_Why do you ask so many questions? I'm going to get her and take her to see my mom for the day."_

"I don't think so."

"_Why not? My mom's home all day. I'm sure she'd love to have her."_

"I've already been neglecting my daughter by not taking her to the doctor. Tomorrow's the day that I get to be a good mother."

"_You're going to be a good mother by doing work while she's sick? Oh yeah, you've definitely got the Mother of the Year Award."_

"Ugh! I hate you so much right now!"

"_Sharpay, you're a great mother. It's not like you're giving her to a complete stranger, it's her grandmother."_

"Fine, Troy, do you what you want."

"_Success!" _Troy said jokingly.

"Curse you, Troy Bolton."

"_Go to bed, Shar. Night!"_

"Goodnight." Sharpay said. She brought the phone up to her chin and smiled before getting off the couch and turning off the lamp. She checked the lock on the door before going into her room to sleep the night away.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys. This is kind of a filler chapter, no wait it is a filler chapter. I'll try and make more interesting stuff happen soon. Next chapter will be closer to Christmas and maybe Christmas depending on how I feel. R&R :)**


	16. Christmas Excitement

**Chapter 16**

On the morning of December 20th, at 6:30 in the morning, Katrina's eyes shot open. She rolled out of bed, and went directly up underneath her mother's face.

"Mommy." Katrina tried to whisper. She poked her gently. "Mommy…Mom?"

"Mmm…what is it, Kitty Kat?" Sharpay mumbled without opening her eyes.

"Is it Christmas today?"

"Not yet, my love."

"How much longer?" Katrina asked anxiously, bouncing up and down on the spot.

"Go check the calendar and go back to sleep. It's early." Sharpay said, and dozed back off to sleep.

Katrina, however, wasn't satisfied with that answer. She saw that her mother and fallen back asleep and slowly walked out of the room. She walked into the kitchen, bare feet touching the cold tiles, and went over to the fridge. Sharpay had made her her own area on the fridge full of magnets that she could touch and use whenever. One of the magnets, shaped like Winnie the Pooh, held up a scrap sheet of paper. On it said 'Daddy' and had the number '295-361-1810' on it. Katrina took the paper off and put her hand up onto the counter so she could reach the phone, tip toeing as she did. She put the number into the phone and held it to her ear.

"_Hello?" _Troy's sleepy voice answered the phone.

"Hi Daddy!" Katrina said brightly.

"_Katrina, what's wrong, honey? Is everything okay?"_ Troy asked worriedly.

"Yup. When's Christmas, Daddy?"

Troy let out a sigh of relief. "_Trinie…"_ Troy started, using his recently acquired nickname for Katrina. "_It's early."_

"I know, but I just waked up and my eyes didn't wanna sleep anymore 'cause they thought it was Christmas too. Is it Christmas yet, Daddy?"

"_No, five more days."_

"But I want it to be Christmas _now!"_ Katrina whined.

"Katrina!" Sharpay's voice called from behind Katrina.

Katrina looked towards the door and saw Sharpay standing there, her blonde hair thrown in all directions over her face.

"Hi, Mom!" Katrina said with a smile.

"Katrina, what are you doing?" Sharpay said as she walked over to the little girl with the phone.

"I'm asking Daddy when Christmas is." 

"Can I have the phone, please?" Sharpay said with a sigh, putting her hand to her forehead. She held out her hand for the phone.

"Daddy, Mommy wants the phone now. Bye, Daddy!" Katrina said into the phone, before handing it to Sharpay.

"Troy." Sharpay said into the phone.

"_Hey, Shar."_ Troy said.

"I'm so sorry, Troy. I told her to check the calendar, but she obviously didn't listen and woke you up. I should really put your number higher up so she can't reach, because she'll probably call you again tomorrow, and-"

"_Shar_!" Troy exclaimed, knocking Sharpay out of ramble mode.

"Yeah?"

"_It's okay. She's a kid. She's supposed to be excited for Christmas."_

"I know, but I didn't want her calling you all hours of the morning."

"_Don't worry about it. Go back to bed and I'll talk to you later."_

"What about you?"

"_What about me?"_

"Are you going back to bed?"

"_Nah, once I'm up, I'm up."_

"I'm so, so sorry, Troy."

"_Don't worry about it, Sharpay. I'm perfectly fine. You on the other hand-"_

"Don't even go there, Bolton." 

Troy chuckled. "_Good night, Shar."_

"Night, Bolton." Sharpay said with a smile. Sharpay ended the call and put the phone back on the counter. She hadn't even noticed Katrina go on the couch. She walked over and said, "We have to have a talk, missy." She was about to continue, but saw that Katrina had fallen back asleep. Sharpay smiled and shook her head. She took the camera off the table and snapped a quick picture before saying, "She can stay there. No point waking her up again, and now I can go back to bed." Sharpay made her way back over to the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

_Later that day…_

"Can I ring it? Can I? Can I?" Katrina asked as they walked up to the front door.

"Yes, yes, hold on." Sharpay said. She put her hand bag on her shoulder and picked Katrina up with two hands so she could reach the doorbell. "Good job." Sharpay smiled as she put her down.

Katrina smiled up at her mother and leaned into her. Sharpay put her arm around her and rubbed her back comfortingly. 

"Hey." Gabriella said as she opened the door.

"Aunty Gabi!" Katrina exclaimed unwrapping herself from her mother and onto her aunt. "I missed you when you went away!"

"I know, sweetie, I missed you, too." Gabriella said. "I even brought something back for you."

Katrina's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah, now come inside." Gabriella turned her attention to Sharpay as they walked inside the house. "Hey, Shar."

"Hey, Gabs. How was Toledo?" Sharpay asked.

"Long, tiring, boring, meetings, blah." Gabriella said as they walked into the kitchen, while Katrina went over to the TV.

"Remind me never to be a consultant."

"I'm thinking of changing positions, so that I can stay here and not travel around."

"To what? You like your job and it pays you good money."

"I know, but it's not like I'm in charge or anything. I just follow around my boss, and don't really get that much consulting done if she's there. She tends to do my job for me."

"That blows. But I bet if you stay in that spot a bit longer, you'll end up being the boss."

"Yeah, I know, but there's a position up for me to consult locally. It would be better for me anyway. I can't travel forever."

"Why? It's not like you have kids or anything." 

Gabriella didn't reply, but instead said, "Katrina, come here."

"Gabriella." Sharpay said.

"Here you go sweetie." Gabriella said handing Katrina a small teddy bear with a Toledo t-shirt on.

"Thank you, Aunty Gabi." 

"You're welcome, sweetie."

"Do you like him, Momma?" Katrina asked, showing her mother.

"He's very nice, baby. Why don't you go find Uncle Ryan and come up with a name for Mr. Bear?"

"Okay." Katrina walked off. "Uncle Ryan!" she called.

When she was gone, Sharpay said, "Gabriella Montez, are you what I think you are?" Gabriella looked up at Sharpay and nodded slightly with a smile. "Oh, Gabi, that's so great!" Sharpay said, engulfing her in a hug.

"Thanks, but it's not official yet. I just have most of the symptoms."

"Does Ryan know?"

"Not yet. I just want to be sure first."

"Oh, I'm so happy for you guys. I knew when you guys started going out you would be great parents."

"Really?" Gabriella said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…no, but, you will be. You guys are like the happiest married people I know."

"We're the only married people you know."

"No…there's…no, wait, I think you're right."

"Of course, I'm right." Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Come on; let's go, before Ryan hears us talking."

"Okay, but hang on a sec. Ry!"

"Hang on, I'm coming!" Ryan called from upstairs. 30 seconds later, Ryan came downstairs with Katrina giggling on his back. "Hey, Shar." Ryan said, as he put Katrina down.

"Hey, quick question before we go."

"What is it?"

"Do you know what Troy wants for Christmas?"

"Why would I know?" 

"Because you talk, you're his friend."

"So is Gabi."

"Just tell me, please, besides, Gabi wouldn't know."

"Why don't you ask Chad?"

"Because Chad can't keep a secret." Sharpay said irritably.

"Well, I don't know."

"Can you call him and ask him?"

"_Now?" _

"No, tomorrow." Sharpay said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Of course now."

"Fine. I'm only doing this because I want you to get out of my sight."

"As long as you do it." Sharpay said as Ryan dialed the number. "And be discreet…and don't mention me…and act casual…and-"

"Do you wanna ask him?" 

"No."

"Then be quiet."

Gabriella laughed at the pair. "You guys are something else."

"Hey, Troy. It's Ryan…I'm good…"

"Remember, discreet." Sharpay whispered. 

"Hey Troy, Sharpay wants to know what you want for Christmas."

"Ryan!" Sharpay exclaimed loudly.

Ryan smirked at his sister. "Uh huh…uh huh…Shar, he wants to talk to you." Ryan handed his sister the phone.

"Ugh, I hate you, Ryan." Sharpay snatched the phone from Ryan. She took a deep breath before speaking into it. "Hi, Troy."

"_No, Shar."_

"No, what?"

"_You're not getting me _anything_ for Christmas."_

"Yeah, I do."

"_No, you don't."_

"Why?"

"_Because I say so."_

"Well, sure, because that makes perfect sense." Sharpay said sarcastically. "I bet you're just saying that because you didn't get me anything for Christmas."

"_Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Don't worry about getting me anything, Shar."_

"You're no help at all. I'm going shopping now, and whatever you get is what you get. It would have been so much easier if you just told me."

"_Go shop, Sharpay. You're not getting me anything."_

"Goodbye, Troy." Sharpay handed the phone back to Ryan. "You know, it would have been so much easier if you did what I told you to." Sharpay said, folding her arms across her chest.

"It's more fun this way. Now get out of here."

"Fine, and remember, Ryan, chips are not lunch."

"It was one time!" Ryan defended.

"So, I'm sure Gabi isn't going to want you to get into the habit so you'll feed your kids chips for lunch."

Gabriella glared at Sharpay, who smirked.

"By then, I'm sure I would have gotten in down."

"Okay." Sharpay shrugged. "Let's go, Gabs. We're meeting Taylor at Macy's at 12:30."

"Yes, let's." Gabriella said, grabbing Sharpay's arm and dragging her out the door.

"Bye, baby!" Sharpay called as they left.

"Bye, Mommy!" Katrina called.

"Have fun, and don't max out my card, Gabs." Ryan said.

"Don't worry, I'm not Sharpay."

"I resent that." Sharpay said. "Bye, Ryan."

Once they were in the car, Gabriella slapped Sharpay on the arm. 

"Ow!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"You're not supposed to drop hints."

"Oh, Gabi, it's Ryan. He's so clueless sometimes." Sharpay said.

"But still, he could have figured it out."

"But he didn't, so let's forget all about it, and go shopping."

"Fine. Let's go."

* * *

"Ugh! I can't find anything for him!" Sharpay said 4 hours later, as they sat down on a bench.

"Shar, maybe you should just listen to him and not get him anything." Taylor said.

"No, because I know he got me something, and I'll feel bad if I don't get him something."

"How do you know for sure that he got you something?" Gabriella asked. 

"Because, it's like an on-going thing we have. Ever since before we started dating we would say 'oh, don't get anything for me' and 'you'll have to wait to see if I got anything for you'. But we both know that the other got something for you."

"Okay…what about a hat?" Taylor suggested.

"Troy doesn't like to wear hats."

"Golf clubs? He likes golf." Gabriella said.

"Yeah, with what money?"

"I have an idea." 

"What?" Sharpay and Taylor said in unison.

"Call Chad and ask him what Troy got for you so you'll know how much to spend."

"My surprise gets ruined and he gets his, I don't think so."

"Taylor will ask him."

"Good idea." Taylor said. "I'll call him now." She pulled out cell phone and dialed the number. "Hey, hon…"

"Hon." Sharpay mouthed mockingly to Gabriella who giggled.

"Shut up." Taylor said. "No, not you, Sharpay…yeah, we're out shopping…what did Troy get Sharpay for Christmas…seriously…okay, that's all…don't worry I'll call later…Okay, bye."

"Well?" Sharpay pressed.

"Your gift better be good, Shar."

"That doesn't help, Taylor." 

"What is it?" Gabriella asked. Taylor whispered in Gabriella's ear. "That's good." 

Taylor nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, as long as everyone knows…" Sharpay said.

"I have an idea." Taylor said.

"Oh great, another idea." Sharpay said, rolling her eyes.

"No this one's seriously good."

"Fine, tell me." Sharpay sighed.

"My uncle's best friend's nephew has a sports memorabilia store downtown."

"Your uncle's best friend's nephew." Sharpay said, looking at Taylor in disbelief. "Now does said nephew even know who you are?"

"Well, duh. Why do you think I suggested it? We grew up together. He even liked me once."

"So, now you're going to use him to give Sharpay a discount. Good thinking, Tay." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Thanks, Gabi. Sharpay?"

"Fine, let's go." Sharpay said.

"Yes!"

"He better give a good discount, Taylor or I'll be mad that you made me drive all the way downtown for nothing."

"Don't worry. Come on."

* * *

"Thanks so much, James." Sharpay said as she paid for Troy's gift.

"It's no problem. Any friend of Taylor's is a friend of mine." The man called, James said. "Come back again."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye, James." Taylor said. "I told you it wasn't going to be a useless trip."

"Do you think Troy will like it?" Sharpay asked.

"There are two things Troy likes: basketball and more basketball. Of course he's going to like it."

"Are well all good? Is there anywhere else we need to hit?" Gabriella asked as they walked back to the car.

"There's just one more. Taylor, follow me."

"Where are we going?" Taylor asked.

"You'll see." Sharpay said slyly. 

* * *

"Shar, this is the clinic." Gabriella said as Sharpay searched for a parking space.

"I know." Sharpay said.

"Why are we at a clinic?"

"So we can find out if you're pregnant or not. God, you're slow." She said as they came out of the van. They met up with Taylor at her car.

"Why are we here?"

"People, we are here to make sure that preggers, meaning Gabriella-"

"I figured." Taylor said, cutting off Sharpay.

"Is actually preggers."

"Why now?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabs, that would be the most amazing Christmas gift you can give to Ryan. He'll be so happy."

"How exactly will he know?"

"Well, I took it upon myself to go to the baby store while you guys went to the bathroom, and I bought a cute little picture frame that says 9 Months Later, and a cute yellow one piece that says I Love My Daddy. I know, I thought of everything. You're welcome."

"No wonder we couldn't find you." Taylor said.

"Thanks, Shar. I wouldn't have known the first thing to do to tell him." Gabriella said appreciatively. "Sure, give me a math equation anytime, but something like this, I would totally suck."

"You're so lucky to have me." Sharpay joked.

"Don't I know it."

"Taylor, you just tell me when you think you're pregnant, and I'm there."

"Yeah, not for a long time. Let's just focus on Gabi." Taylor said, rushing them inside so she wouldn't hear anymore talk about her getting pregnant.

"Okay, come on, preggers." Sharpay said, grabbing Gabriella's arm, as Taylor shut the door behind them.


	17. Merry Christmas!

****

Chapter 17

"Mommy! Wake up, wake up!" Katrina said excitedly, nudging Sharpay. "It's Christmas!"

Sharpay stirred a little before opening her eyes.

"Morning, baby." She said tiredly. She sat up in bed and motioned for Katrina to get in. Katrina climbed up and snuggled with her mother. "Merry Christmas, baby." Sharpay said, placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Mommy. Can we open presents now?"

"No."

"Why?" Katrina whined.

"What did I tell you about whining? We're going to church and then to Popo's for breakfast with Uncle Ryan and Aunty Gab."

"Is Daddy coming?"

"Daddy's coming later. He's going to go see Nan Nan and Babi first."

"Why?"

"Because they're his parents. I'm going to see my father, my brother and my sister-in-law."

"Where's your mommy?"

"My mommy died, sweetie. Remember I told you."

"Oh yeah…can we open presents _now?"_

"No. Go potty and then I'll brush your teeth and help you get dressed."

"Fine." Katrina grumbled. She hopped out of bed and left the room.

* * *

"I'm hungry, Mommy." Katrina said as Sharpay buckled her into the car seat after church.

"I know, baby. We're going to Popo's now to eat." Sharpay said.

"And _then_ can we open presents?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "After we eat." She shut the door, opened the driver side, got in, and closed the door.

Katrina was so antsy in church and kept asking Sharpay when they would get to open presents. Sharpay had to keep shushing her.

"I wanna know what I got for Christmas, Mommy." Katrina said as Sharpay started up the van. "Do you wanna know what you got?"

"A little bit, but you know, honey, Christmas isn't only about presents."

"It's not?" Katrina exclaimed.

"No. it's about spending time with family and being thankful for what we have."

"Thanksgivin'?" Katrina said confusedly.

"Something like Thanksgiving. But remember what Miss Rose told you in class today."

"Today's Jesus' birthday!"

"Yeah and where was he born?"

"By the sheep!"

"Sure, let's go with that. But the man was kind enough to give Mary and Joseph the only place he had left, and he wasn't selfish. Christmas is about giving to others who don't have as much as we do."

"Should I give Daniel my purple crayon?"

"At your age…yeah, I guess." Sharpay thought over the question. "You start with little things and as you get older you'll start giving bigger things and not expect anything in return. Do you understand?"

"Not really." Katrina said guiltily.

"Don't worry about it, honey." Sharpay smiled in the rearview mirror. "You'll understand someday, but for now I just want you to know that Christmas isn't about what Santa brings you. Okay?"

"Okay." She paused for a minute. "I'm _really_ hungry."

Sharpay smiled. "Hold on." When Sharpay stopped at a stop light she opened the compartment beside her and took out a pack of mini crackers. She opened it and handed it to Katrina. "This should tide you over until we get there." Katrina retrieved the item from her mother's hand. "What do you say?" Sharpay arched an eyebrow.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Dad." Sharpay said, giving her father a hug.

"Merry Christmas, Shar." Patrick said, returning the hug, and giving her a kiss on the side of her head. "Where's my angel?"

"Right here!" Katrina said running up the front porch. "Merry Christmas, Popo!" she said as she wrapped her arms around her grandfather's legs.

"And Merry Christmas to you, my dear." Patrick scooped her up into his arms and brought her into the living room, while Sharpay shut the door and took off her heels.

"Dad, hand me her shoes would you please?" Sharpay called after them.

Ryan and Gabriella had already arrived and more holiday greetings were exchanged before they sat down to eat.

"Finally!" Katrina said with a happy sigh as Sharpay put her plate infront of her.

Everyone at the table laughed. The meal was quite pleasant and everyone enjoyed themselves. Katrina talked nonstop about various things while the adults pretended to have some idea about what she was talking about some of the time. Then finally, much to Katrina's liking, it was time to open presents. They all gathered into the living room.

"Umm…before we do start, Shar can you come to the bathroom with me please?" Gabriella spoke up.

"Sure, Gabs." Sharpay got up from the couch and followed Gabriella to the bathroom.

"I'll never understand why women go to the bathroom and pairs. Never." Ryan said.

"You and me both, son."

_In the bathroom_

"Gabi what's wrong?" Sharpay asked.

"I can't do this." Gabriella said.

"Do what?"

"I can't tell Ryan. I can't be a mother. My whole life is going to change."

"I know."

"I don't know how you did it, Shar. Becoming a mother when you did. You barely had a life then. I'm being so selfish. At least I have a job. You had next to nothing."

"Gabi, calm down. You're scared, but you gotta pull yourself together. You can do this. You _can_ be a mother."

"How do you know?"

"How do I _know_? Gabs, you're so good with Katrina."

"Yeah, but that's only because I'm her aunt and I don't have to do any of the disciplining, just the spoiling."

"Okay, but what about the rest of us. You were always the mothering one in high school, helping us so we didn't freak out about a test, or when we needed someone to listen. You were always there, Gabi, and I know that you'll be there for your child. They need you, Gabs, and you're going to do an amazing job at raising that little baby in there."

"Are you sure?" Gabriella said, still not convinced.

"Yes, now come on. You can do this."

Gabriella nodded. "Okay."

"Good." Sharpay gave Gabriella a comforting hug.

"Thanks." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Anytime." Sharpay grabbed her hand and led her back to the living room.

"Wow, that took long." Ryan said.

"Oh, be quiet." Sharpay said.

"Can we start _now?_" Katrina practically begged. She had placed herself in front of the Christmas tree, waiting for the festivities to begin.

"Yes, honey, we can start now." Gabriella said with a smile.

They had been opening presents for nearly forty minutes when they were coming down to the last few. Katrina had massacred all hers in no time at all and was now investigating how things worked, while the adults continued with theirs.

"Popo, can you put the batteries in for me?" Katrina asked her grandfather, holding up a play laptop.

"Sure, honey, but we have to get the screwdriver first. We'll do it in a little bit." Patrick said.

"Okay." Katrina went back to her other gifts.

"Ryan, Gabi has one for you." Sharpay said. Gabriella shot Sharpay a look. Sharpay smirked back.

"Oh Gab, what you gave me is totally enough. What else could you possibly still have left? Not that I'm not appreciative."

"Trust me, you'll _love_ this one."

"Okay, Sharpay, that's enough from you." Gabriella said.

"Fine." Sharpay mumbled.

She let out a deep breath and got up to get the present from under the tree. "Here." She handed the gift to her husband.

"Thanks honey." Ryan said, kissing his wife as she sat down. Gabriella gave a small smile. Ryan tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box. Gabi held her breath. "9 Months Later…hm." Ryan read. This caught Patrick's attention. He turned his attention away from Katrina and to Ryan. Ryan pulled out the next item. "I Love…My Daddy…wait, hold on. Wait this is for a…but we don't…wait I'm confused."

"I told you he would be, Gabs." Sharpay muttered, rolling her eyes.

"I-I'm pregnant, Ry." Gabriella said softly.

"You're pregnant?" Ryan questioned. Gabriella nodded. He didn't say anything for about a minute while he processed. The only noise that was heard was Katrina making voices for her Barbie. That was the longest minute of Gabriella's life. "That's so awesome." He finally said, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah?" Gabriella said with a small smile.

"Yeah." Ryan kissed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Yay! See now that wasn't so hard, now was it Gabriella?" Sharpay spoke up.

Gabriella pulled away from the hug and said, "Thanks, Shar."

"Why are you thanking her? She didn't get you pregnant." Ryan said.

"Excuse me, Ryan Evans, but I deserve some sort of kudos for the gift that is in your hand."

"Okay, Sharpay that's enough." Gabriella said teasingly. "Sharpay picked it out."

Ryan looked at Sharpay.

"You're welcome." Sharpay smirked.

Patrick cleared his throat making himself known to the young adults. He stood up and gave Gabriella a hug.

"Congratulations, Gabi." He said.

"Thanks, Pat." Gabriella smiled.

He shook his son's hand. "Congratulations, son."

"Thanks, Dad." Ryan said.

"Why's everybody hugging?" Katrina asked.

"Come here, sweetie." Ryan motioned for his niece to come. She dropped her Barbie and ran into her Uncle Ryan's arms. "Guess what?"

"What?" Katrina said with a smile.

"You're going to have a baby cousin soon."

"A baby cousin? When's she coming?"

"On…that's a good question." Ryan turned to Gabi. "When's your due date Gabs? How far along are you?"

"Just over 5 weeks. The doctor says around August 4th." Gabriella said.

"Is it a girl?" Katrina asked.

Gabriella laughed. "We don't know yet, honey."

"I hope it's a girl."

"Why not a boy?" Sharpay asked.

"Because boys play the mud and throw rocks at you and girls play Barbies."

"We'll see when the time comes." Ryan said.

_Ding! Dong!_

Katrina's face lit up. "Daddy's here!" she squirmed her way out of Ryan's arms and ran to the door.

"Go open the door, Shar." Ryan said.

"Why me?" Sharpay asked.

"Because you're his secret lover."

"Ryan! We are not secret lovers!"

"Daddy's here!" Katrina screamed.

"Katrina Lynn, relax, I'm coming." Sharpay called. She stood up and went to the door. "No screaming, young lady."

Katrina scrunched up her face while her mother opened the door.

"Daddy!" Katrina exclaimed. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, kiddo." Troy said startled by the outburst. He picked her up and kissed her on the forehead.

"You wanna see what I bringed for you?"

"Yeah, just now." Troy turned to Sharpay. He placed a hand on her back and kissed her on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, Shar."

"Merry Christmas." Sharpay smiled shyly.

"Come on. Let's go into the living room." Troy said. He kept his hand on Sharpay's back and gently led her into the living room. "Hey guys. Merry Christmas." Troy put Katrina down to shake Ryan and Patrick's hand, and kiss Gabriella on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Troy." They responded.

"I'm going to start dinner." Patrick said. "When are your parents getting here, Troy?"

"Well, Mom's starting to cook, and she said she'll call you at about 3 to see where you are."

"Alright. Sounds good." Patrick excused himself and left the room.

"Guess what, Daddy?" Katrina said, pulling on Troy's pant leg to get his attention.

"What, sweetie?" Troy said as he looked down at her.

"I'm getting a baby cousin." Katrina said excitedly.

"Oh yeah?" Troy said, looking up at the married couple. "Is that true, guys?"

"Yeah, man." Ryan said with a smile. "Now you won't be the only guy with a kid."

"Welcome to the club, man. Congratulations, you two. You guys will be great parents."

"That's what _I _said." Sharpay said from the couch.

"We all know what you had to say, Shar." Gabriella said.

"Oh, you're just jealous." Sharpay looked up at Troy. "Come on, Bolton, stop stalling. Dish out."

"Dish out what?" Troy asked.

"Mommy wants her present." Katrina clarified. "Mommy, I thought you said Christmas isn't 'bout presents."

"Yeah, Mommy?" Troy mocked with a smirk on his face. "I don't like you lying to my daughter." Sharpay narrowed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Troy. "Real mature, Shar."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Present, please." Sharpay and Troy stared at eachother as though it was a staring contest. "Now, Bolton."

"Fine. It's in the car. I better get mine when I come back." Troy muttered as he walked off.

"You guys are such kids." Gabriella said.

"It's fun." Sharpay said.

"Aww, did you hear that Gabs? Sharpay likes to have fun with Troy. Isn't that sweet?" Ryan said.

"You're making it sound like we-" Sharpay looked at Katrina who was watching her speak. "Never mind."

Troy came back in with 3 boxes, and said, "Here. Are you happy now?"

"Very, Bolton. Thank you."

"Now where's mine?" Troy said as he sat down on the couch across from Sharpay.

"Calm down, Bolton. It's under the tree. Katrina, go give Daddy his."

"Okay." Katrina uncrossed her legs and stood up. She went over to the Christmas tree searching for the familiar wrapping paper. She picked up a box and a bag and handed them to Troy. "Here, Daddy."

"Thank you, sweetie. Stay here while I open it."

"Okay." Katrina smiled. She stood in between Troy's legs while he held the gift out in front of him.

"Which should I open first?"

"Mine!" she exclaimed, giving him the bag to hold.

"Alright, since you insist." Troy opened the bag, took out the tissue paper, and pulled out a picture frame. It was a picture of Katrina standing on a chair beside him, while the both had flour on their faces. It had been taken when Troy had decided to bake cupcakes with Katrina. The frame was decorated like a child would decorate it, with macaroni and glitter, and at the bottom was 'Merry Christmas' in 3-year-old writing. "Wow, it's beautiful, honey. Did you make it?" Katrina nodded shyly. "Well, I love it. Thank you." Troy kissed Katrina on the side of her temple.

"Hurry, Bolton, we don't have all day." Sharpay said.

Troy looked up at Sharpay. "Oh, you just want to open yours."

"So? I'm not denying."

"Patience, Shar."

"I have none. Open mine."

"Okay, okay." Troy rolled his eyes. He took the bow off the box and attempted to throw it at Sharpay, but it fell midway. Sharpay scoffed. "Be quiet." Troy took off the wrapping paper and opened the box. He looked at the contents inside. "No way." He covered Katrina's ears. "No friggin way."

"Hey! I can't hear!" Katrina said.

"What? What is it?" Ryan asked.

Troy unblocked Katrina's ears and pulled out a basketball signatures on it. "This, my friend, is the _signed_ Michael Jordan game ball from the last time he played with the rest of the team signatures."

"I'm sorry, you lost me after Michael Jordan." Ryan joked.

"This is amazing, Shar." Troy got up and went over to Sharpay and pulled her up into an unexpecting hug. "Thanks so much."

"You're welcome." Sharpay said, shocked by the gesture.

"I can't wait to show Chad."

"Who's Michael Jordan?" Katrina asked.

"Who's Michael-what? Sharpay I can't believe you haven't told her about the greatest basketball legend that ever lived." Troy said in disbelief.

"Oh, you're such a drama queen. That's your job, slick." Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Now give me my present." Sharpay demanded.

"I think I'll give Katrina hers first." Troy picked up a box and set it in front of Katrina.

Katrina pulled it closer to her and ripped off the wrapping paper. She gasped. "Mommy, it's the Barbie house I wanted!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Wow, really?" Sharpay said.

"Yeah!"

"What do you say to Daddy?"

Katrina got up and hugged Troy's legs. "Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Troy said, rubbing her back.

"I'm gonna tell Popo." Katrina said, running off into the kitchen.

"My turn." Sharpay said in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Troy handed Sharpay a medium box.

"I know what it is." Gabriella smirked.

"How do you know?" Troy asked.

"Taylor."

"How does _she _know?"

"Chad, who else?"

Troy shook his head. "Open it, Shar."

Sharpay took off the wrapping paper, took the cover off the box and pulled out a pair of ski goggles.

"Uh, thanks Troy…I've always wanted…these." She said as she held them up.

"There's more to it."

Sharpay set the goggles down beside her and took out another smaller box. "Is this that whole box in a box in a box type thing? Because I really hate those."

"This is the last one."

Sharpay opened the box and pulled out an envelope. "Ooh, yay, money!" Sharpay clapped like a child. She opened the card. Out fell two pieces of paper. "What is this?"

"_Read it, _Shar."

Sharpay's facial expression changed. "It-it's two tickets to Colorado." Sharpay looked up at Troy. "Are you serious?"

"No, April Fools." Troy said sarcastically. "I'm taking you and Katrina skiing for four days."

"What?"

"You've been working hard, and I thought you needed a break." Troy said sheepishly, now second-guessing his gift.

Ryan and Gabriella took this opportunity to duck out to give them time alone.

"Oh, Troy." Sharpay got up and hugged Troy. "Thank you." She whispered appreciatively in his ear.

"You're welcome." Troy smiled.

They stayed in the hug a little longer, before Sharpay pulled away.

"I can't believe you did this. I'm so grateful, Troy. Really." Sharpay smiled.

"Don't mention it."

"So when do we go?"

"Day after New Year's, and come back the weekend before school resumes."

"Resumes? I didn't know you knew big words like 'resumes'." Sharpay joked.

"Whatever. Let's go eat something. I'm starving."

"You're always starving."

"So? I'm a guy." Troy began walking toward the kitchen with Sharpay following behind him.

"That you are. What about the paper on the floor?"

"Don't worry, Shar. It's Christmas. Be more laid back."

"I am laid back." They bantered all the way into the kitchen. At the back of Sharpay's mind, she knew it had been a good Christmas.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry! It's taken me forever to write this. I've been writing this for so long and I have finally finished. I don't think I did that well, but hopefully the next one will be better. I'll have more time to write now since it's summer. Enjoy :)**


	18. Author's Note: I'M SOOOO SORRYYY!

**Author's Note**

So, I haven't update in months as you can tell. I've been in kind of a funk for a while. There's been a lot things going on with me emotionally, and it's been hard to get through. I've been trying to write the next chapter for MONTHS! Literally! I really wanna update it for you guys but I have a really bad case of writer's block at the moment and it's not really going the way I wanted it to. I may or may not continue it. If I plan on it, then updates will probably be few and far between only because I have a lot of stuff going on like school and my exams are coming up quickly, so I'll see how it goes. Let me know what you guys think. Okay, thanks.


End file.
